Mal&Co
by siglyra
Summary: Univers Alternatif. Ginny Weasley, brillante élève, est prise comme stagiaire pour trois mois dans une prestigieuse agence de pub. Oui mais voilà, le fils du patron, elle le connait... c'est celui qui insultait ses frères, au lycée...
1. Prologue

Voilà ma deuxième petite histoire! Elle sera sûrement assez courte, 5 chapitres ou quelque chose comme ça. J'espère que tout ça va vous plaire, car c'est un couple que j'aime beaucoup...

Pairing: DM/ GW (Ginny, pas Georges...)

Rating: T, pour l'instant. Peut-être que ça changera s'il y a besoin!

Tous les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à JK Rowling, ainsi que l'histoire et les monde qui va avec. Cependant ceçi est un Univers Alternatif, je ne reprend donc que les personnages!

Bonne lecture!

Prologue

Enfin! Après 2 ans à faire de la théorie dans mon Université, j'allais pouvoir mettre mes compétences au service d'une véritable agence de pub. Et pas n'importe laquelle, non. Étant une des meilleurs élèves, j'allais faire mon stage dans la plus grande agence de Londres, Mal&Son, qui même si elle avait un nom pourri, représentait un budget annuel colossal. Quelque chose à la hauteur de mon ambition, en somme. J'espérais simplement que durant ces trois mois, on allait pas me refiler tous les dossier à taper, ou le boulot d'une secrétaire. Mais normalement tout allait bien se passer. Mon professeur en Communication m'avais bien précisé que le stage servait à intégrer un groupe de travail préparant une campagne. Je ne savais pas encore laquelle, voilà tout. Et j'espérais aussi éviter le Patron, qui selon les bruits de couloirs était une véritable horreur ambulante, genre « je suis tyrannique et c'est ça qui fait bosser mes employés ». Normalement pas de problème, Monseigneur ne daignait même pas s'occuper de recruter les stagiaires. J'avais juste rencontré une fille à l'air sympa, qui après un coup d'oeil à mon dossier et un long entretient plein de questions pièges, m'avais fait un grand sourire en disant:

- Bienvenue parmi nous, Mlle Weasley. Faites du bon travail pendant ces trois mois et à la sortie c'est un poste qui vous attend!

- Merci. Vous pouvez m'appeler Ginny, si vous voulez.

Son sourire s'est encore plus agrandi.

- Pas de problème, Ginny, puisque nous allons travailler ensemble. Appelle-moi Andy et suis-moi, je vais te faire visiter.

Elle m'a fait parcourir les longs couloirs vitrés, refaits récemment à neuf, de l'entreprise, avant de me désigner un ascenseur du doigt:

- Celui-là c'est l'ascenseur privé qui mène à l'appartement de la famille Malefoy. A par eux, personne y a jamais mis les pieds, même les filles que se tape Junior.

Ouf, Andy avait enfin prononcé le nom des patrons de l'agence. A ma grande honte, je ne connaissais pas le nom, ayant juste envoyé ma lettre de demande de stage à Mal&Son, et pas à Malefoy. Et puis, j'avais en fait complètement oublié de chercher, alors que le budget d'il y a cinq ans n'avait plus aucun secret pour moi. Cependant, le nomMalefoy me disait quelque chose...

- Dis- moi Andy, il a quel âge, ce Junior?

- Il s'appelle Draco Malefoy, et il a 22 ans. Et il est presque pire que son père.

- Oh! Il était dans le même lycée que moi, à Poudlard, mais il a 2 ans de plus... Déjà à l'époque, il faisait peur. Il se moquait de mes frères parce qu'on avait pas beaucoup d'argent...

Andy a grimacé.

- Par contre fait attention, parce que si Malefoy Senior reste dans son bureau, Draco se ballade, lui. Je dois avouer qu'il est très fort pour trouver des campagnes qui marchent, mais c'est un vrai tyran.

J'ai rit, et elle m'a donné mes horaires de travail ainsi que ma convention de stage signée.

- Présente-toi demain à l'accueil, on te dira où aller!

- A demain!

Je suis allée donner ma convention à mon Université, me remémorant Poudlard... Malefoy...Mes frères...

---------------------------------------------

- Hey, Weasel! Comment fait votre mère pour vous nourrir tous, elle fait le tapin?

J'ai senti la main de Fred se serrer sur mon épaule, et George a retenu une exclamation. Nous nous sommes retournés tous les trois en même temps et j'ai aperçu celui qui venait d'insulter notre mère, le premier jour de la rentrée. Blond, l'air arrogant, il nous dévisageait avec un sourire moqueur, entouré de deux gorilles à l'air revêche et d'une bande de filles ricanantes.

- Et toi, Malefoy, peut-être que ton père à eu des petits problèmes intimes pour ne réussir à produire qu'un petit albinos dégénéré, mmh?

Malefoy s'est contenté de plisser les yeux avant de répliquer:

- Tu vois, Weasel, mon père a juste le sens des réalités, pas comme le tient qui cherche à nourrir toute une portée alors qu'il réussit à peine a ramener assez de bouffe pour que sa femme reste obèse...

- Georges, NON!!

J'ai retenu mon frère à temps par la manche, tandis que les deux gorilles se mettaient devant Malefoy pour le protéger.

- Votre soeur est plus maligne que vous, les Weasel, elle sait qui est le maître ici...

- Je sais surtout qui est assez lâche pour se protéger avec deux armoires à glace, Malefoy.

J'ai planté mes yeux dans les siens avant de tourner les talons et d'emmener mes frères loin de cet abruti.

Bizarrement, il ne m'avait plus jamais embêté durant le reste de l'année. Fred et George, oui, Ron, qui était alors en première, aussi. Et puis les deux années suivantes, il avait fini sa scolarité à Poudlard, et je n'entendis plus parler de lui.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

---------------------------------------------------

Je ne faisais jamais vraiment attention à ma manière de m'habiller. J'avais pour habitude, depuis toute petite, de récupérer les anciennes affaires de mes frères, alors ce jour-ci, mon premier jour de travail, n'allait pas déroger à la règle. J'ai enfilé une longue jupe verte foncée, une chemise à Bill par dessus, et un pull en maille que Ron n'avait jamais voulu sous prétexte que ça faisait trop efféminé. Il avait sûrement la trouille qu' Hermione ne se foute de sa gueule alors que trois jours plus tard quand elle m'a complimentée sur mon pull et que je lui ai expliqué, elle m'avait avoué qu'elle aurait adoré voir Ron moulé dans ce genre de petite chose. Et le tout en rougissant comme une pivoine.

Bref, j'ai attrapé ma sacoche et me suis précipitée dans le bus passant à côté de la résidence Universitaire. Je suis arrivée pile à l'heure devant l'immeuble rutilant et me suis précipitée à l'accueil dans un claquement de jupe.

- Bonjour! Je suis Ginny Weasley, la nouvelle stagiaire. Il paraît que vous avez des infos pour moi?

Le type, derrière son comptoir en aluminium, a eu l'air vaguement effrayé. J'ai donc fait baisser mon sourire d'un cran (mon sourire a cette particularité, quand il est vraiment grand, de faire peur: voyez-vous, quelqu'un qui sourit comme ça, c'est peut-être une cinglée) et j'ai tendu la main. Il y a fourré une liasse de papiers avant de dire:

- Troisième étage, Miss.

- Appelle moi Ginny, je suis là pour trois mois! A plus Eddy! J'ai répondu, lisant le petit badge sur sa poitrine.

Il a eu l'air encore plus ahuri alors que je me précipitais vers les ascenseurs. Je me suis engouffrée dans le premier venu. Bizarrement il n'y avait que trois boutons: un pour monter, un pour descendre, et un avec une petite croix verte. J'ai haussé les épaules. Les ascenseurs devaient faire tous les étages, ici. J'ai donc appuyé sur la flèche du haut. Juste au moment où les portes se sont fermées, j'ai entendu Eddy hurler quelque chose. Trop tard, si j'avais oublié un papier, il me le donnerait à midi...

C'était bizarre, cette machine ne s'arrêtait pas. Il semblait même qu'elle montait très haut. Et, mon Dieu, quel luxe, dans cette entreprise! J'ai entrepris de me recoiffer, dos à la porte. Juste au moment où je renversais la tête en avant pour ébouriffer la touffe rousse me servant de cheveux, DING! Les portes se sont enfin ouvertes.

Je me suis retournée, la tignasse en pétard. J'ai vu deux glaciers gris, des mèches blondes argentées, et j'ai hurlé d'horreur.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà! Un prologue pour mettre dans l'ambiance! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez! Sinon j'en profite pour faire de la pub pour mon autre histoire "La petite marionnette de Serpentard", une SB/OC (lien dans mon profil...)

Bisous!


	2. Chapitre 1

Voilà le premier chapitre officiel! Le Prologue était pour mettre un peu l'ambiance, poser l'UA, le caractère de Ginny, tout ça... J'espère que j'arrive à retranscrire son caractère. C'est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup, que je trouve fort et amusant, avec une vraie personnalité, et je redoutais un peu d'écrire sur elle... pas envie de la dénaturer, quoi. Enfin. Trêve d'états d'âme...

Merci aux revieweurs du Prologue, j'y répond en fin de chapitre, et sachez que c'est toujours extrêmement encourageant d'avoir des avis, positifs ou négatifs. Bonne lecture!

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Chapitre 2:

Mon premier réflexe, celui qui m'a sauvé la vie, sans aucun doute, a été d'appuyer sur le bouton comportant une flèche vers le bas. Heureusement, l'ascenseur était très réactif et les portes se sont refermées immédiatement. Le visage surmonté de cheveux platines en face de moi avait une expression qui se rapprochait très fortement de la stupéfaction. Ai-je besoin de préciser que durant tout le temps de mon action héroïque consistant à appuyer sur le bouton et à reculer, je n'avais pas cessé de hurler? Mon cerveau avait dû analyser le fait que, face à une situation imprévue et une créature hurlante, celui de Malefoy n'allait pas enregistrer mon visage... Du moins je l'espérais, car oui, c'était bien Draco Malefoy qui s'était malencontreusement trouvé devant les portes de son ascenseur privé absolument interdit à toute personne ne portant pas le nom de Malefoy. Qui se trouvait être dans ce cas précis, moi. Misère.

- Hé merde, merde, meeeeeerdeuuuuuu!!

Alors ça, c'était tout à fait moi. Une situation tout a fait ridicule, compromettante et embarrassante dès mon premier jour dans cette entreprise. Bon. Il s'agissait de se reprendre, aussi ai-je cessé de me taper le front contre une des parois. Les portes (« DING! ») se sont ouvertes sur un Eddy complètement hystérique.

- Mon Dieu, mon Dieu, mais c'est l'ascenseur Privé, Miss, ohlàlà, il ne faut SURTOUT pas le prendre, quelle horreur!

Un petit troupeau de gens étaient apparus derrière lui et me regardaient en chuchotant. Il allaient faire l'épreuve de mon flegme légendaire. Hum.

- Tout va bien, Eddy. Oui, je m'en suis aperçue, il n'y a eu aucun problème. Non, Mr Malefoy a juste eu l'air un peu surpris, mais tout s'est bien passé. Excuse-moi, maintenant mais je dois aller travailler...

Je me suis engouffrée dans l'ascenseur d'à côté, qui comportait, celui-là, tous les boutons requis pour ce type d'appareil. Bien. Expire. Inspire. Souuuuffle. Voilà. Tout va bien, il a cru avoir une hallucination, et va se passer un coup d'eau sur la figure, et quand il te croisera dans un couloir, il va juste croire à une image réminiscente d'un rêve ou d'une publicité et va secouer la tête en se frottant les yeux et tout ira bien.

J'ai déboulé au troisième étage et me suis précipitée dans le bureau du fond où une plaque indiquait « Andy McLoren ».

- Andy, salut, tu devineras jamais ce que j'ai déjà fait comme conne...

Oh, oh...

- Personnellement, je devine très bien, Miss...?

OK, Mr. Cauchemar ambulant se trouvait là, devant moi, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

- Oh merde, c'est pas vrai!

Je ne venais pas vraiment de dire ça tout haut, non? Si? Les yeux gris se sont plissés et j'ai reculé d'un pas. Il a repris, sans bouger d'un poil, ses yeux toujours vrillés dans les miens:

- Miss McLoren, donnez-moi une bonne raison de ne pas foutre immédiatement à la porte la chose qui se trouve devant moi.

Ma mâchoire s'est décrochée. Non, il ne pouvais pas faire ça! Andy, dis quelque chose!

- Hé bien, a dit ma sauveuse en se levant de derrière son bureau pour venir à côté de moi. C'est une des meilleures élèves de sa promotion, elle a un CV époustouflant ainsi que des recommandations spéciales de l'ensemble de ses professeurs. Je pense qu'elle peut beaucoup apporter à une équipe de travail. De plus, c'est une stagiaire, donc elle travaille pour un salaire très bas.

Ok. Là, je lui devais au moins un resto. Mes mains se sont mises à trembler. Draco Malefoy a gardé le silence quelques secondes, puis a vaguement hoché la tête sans me lâcher des yeux.

- Bien. Cela fait plusieurs raisons, non une, mais elles sont convainquantes. Je vais tout de même parler quelques secondes avec cette... personne pour lui expliquer quelques règles basiques dans cette entreprise. Pouvez-vous nous laisser seuls, Miss McLoren?

Misère. Misère, misère. Andy m'a fait de gros yeux tout en fermant doucement la porte. Je l'ai entendue glousser doucement deux secondes après. Malefoy a été se poster devant la baie vitrée, les mains dans le dos. Non mais, quel crâneur, alors!

- Votre nom?

J'ai sursauté.

- Ginny Weasley.

Il s'est lentement retourné et m'a dévisagée avec un sourcil levé. Je me demandais vaguement si il se les épilait, parce que chez un homme, des sourcils aussi bien dessinés c'était...

- Tiens, tiens? Une Weasley, donc. J'aurais dû m'en douter, avec ces...

Il a désigné ma tête d'un geste nonchalant (à tous les coups, il avait une manucure, pas possible d'avoir des mains aussi parfaites, sinon) et je me suis sentie rougir. J'ai aplati mes cheveux d'une main - réflexe malheureux- et j'ai baissé les yeux.

- Je suis vraiment, mais alors vraiment navrée pour tout à l'heure, je me dépêchais pour ne pas être en retard et je n'ai pas vu que j'entrais dans le mauvais ascenseur et puis, vous savez, je n'ai même pas pensé que ces boutons inexistants étaient étrange et puis, désolée de vous avoir fait peur, c'était vraiment... idiot et...

Il s'était rapproché de moi au fur et à mesure que je parlais et mon débit de parole s'est perdu tandis que ses yeux replongeaient dans les miens.

- Je ne vous ai pas donné une quelconque autorisation pour parler, Weasley. Et sachez que vous ne m'avez certainement pas fait peur. Je me suis juste demandé comment quelqu'un pouvait être assez stupide pour oser entrer dans cet ascenseur. Mais maintenant que je connais votre nom, tout s'explique... Comment vont Weasel et Weasel?

Je bouillonnais littéralement. Nous étions revenus au lycée, et cet imbécile de bas étage insultait mes frères.

- Frederick et Georges vont merveilleusement bien, Monseigneur Malefoy, merci de vous en inquiéter. Ils tiennent un commerce qui leur rapporte beaucoup d'argent.

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Weaselette, a-t-il sifflé, menaçant.

- Je ne joue pas, Malefoy, cesse de te comporter comme le maître du monde, et cesse d'insulter mes frères, et pour ma part je me comporterais comme une petite employée modèle, travaillant d'arrache-pied pour faire tourner cette entreprise! Ne crois pas faire ton patron tyrannique avec moi, je t'ai connu au lycée, je sais ce que tu vaux quand il s'agit de réellement se défendre. Dis-moi, tu traîne toujours tes deux gorilles derrière toi quand tu sors?

Bon, ça n'était peut-être pas la meilleure tactique pour se faire bien voir du patron le premier jour de travail. Mais cet imbécile m'avait vraiment énervée. Je finissais donc ma tirade tendue vers lui, le nez levé à quelques centimètres de son... cou (par Lucifer, ce que ce type est grand!) et les poings serrés. Il n'a pas bougé d'un poil. A ma grande surprise, un minuscule coin de sa bouche s'est relevé.

- Je vois que tu n'as pas changé, Weaselette. A l'avenir évite de t'inviter chez moi ou même de poser le regard sur mon ascenseur, est-ce clair?

Qu'est ce que je pouvais répondre à ça? J'ai acquiescé en reculant. Mes mains qui n'étaient plus serrées en poings se sont remises à trembler et à ma plus grande honte, il les a vues. Il a eu un sourire moqueur et je les ai enfouies dans des replis de ma jupe.

- Tu as intérêt à avoir autant de compétences que l'affirme Andy McLoren.

- J'essayerais de me montrer à la hauteur.

- J'espère bien.

Il a alors fait ce truc très bizarre consistant à me prendre le menton dans une de ses mains pour me tourner le visage dans tous les sens et me dévisager. J'ai eu une exclamation indignée, et je me suis dégagée, les yeux flamboyants. Il a rit et est partit à grandes enjambées du bureau, en disant:

- Essayez donc de me dompter ça, McLoren!

Comme dans un brouillard, je me suis fait expliquer par une Andy hilare que j'allais intégrer l'équipe de Blaise Zabini, un type sympa qui avait cependant la fâcheuse tendance à être le meilleur ami de Draco Malefoy, et qui travaillait sur une campagne pour la nouvelle voiture de chez Masichu, un gros marché obtenu de justesse par l'agence.

Elle m'a conduit dans une salle de réunion où une dizaine de personnes se bidonnaient devant un diaporama.

- Les gars, dites bonjour à Ginny, la seule qui ait jamais vu l'intérieur de l'appartement de sa Majesté!

Ils m'ont regardé avec des yeux énormes et j'ai protesté autant que j'ai pu, hurlant presque que non, j'avais juste vu l'ascenseur, et peut-être, effectivement, un bout de canapé en cuir blanc.

- Et c'était bien? A dit un grand type noir aux yeux en amandes et coupe afro.

- Comment ça, c'était bien?

- Ben, l'ascenseur puis le canapé en cuir blanc, tout ça quoi...

J'ai enfin compris ce qu'il insinuait et ma bouche s'est ouverte en un « oh! » indigné.

- Charmante. A commenté le type. Je suis Blaise. Voici Neville, Pansy, Lavande, Parvati, Théo, David et Luna.

- Salut, moi c'est Ginny. Enchantée. Et je ne couche pas avec le patron.

Ils ont tous éclaté de rire, sauf la fille qui s'appelait Pansy et arborait un air revêche. Luna avait un rire étrange et elle a fini par dire:

- De toute façon toutes les filles y sont passées, ici. Sauf moi, mais...

Elle a attrapé la main du dénommé Neville, un gars à l'air super sympa qui a rougit.

- Oh.

Les autres ne disaient rien? Alors comme ça toutes les filles de cette équipe s'étaient faites sauter par le blondinet. Ça m'en bouchait un coin.

- Bah, s'est défendue Lavande avec un grand sourire. Il faut bien qu'on prenne du bon temps aussi, quoi. Et puis il a des arguments!

J'ai grimacé.

- T'aime pas? S'est étonnée Parvati.

- Suis pas trop dans le genre blond platine arrogant qui se prend pour le maître du monde. En plus si il veut coucher avec autant de filles différentes, c'est qu'il doit être complexé par une homosexualité refoulée, ou un problème de fertilité, ou bien encore un complexe d'infériorité, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire!

Malheureusement, il avait fallu que je fasse mon discours dos à la porte de la salle. Le subit fou rire de Blaise m'a mis la puce à l''oreille, et j'ai penché la tête en le regardant:

- Laisse-moi deviner. Il est juste derrière, furibard, et il a tout entendu, c'est ça?

- Exactement, Weasley.

Je suis restée de dos et puis j'ai demandé d'une petite voix:

- Bien, donc, cette campagne, vous pouvez me dire sur quelles pistes vous avez choisit de vous diriger?

J'ai sentit une main qui m'agrippait fortement le bras et me suis retrouvée dans le couloir, adossée à la porte refermée comme par magie.

- Weasley, je ne tolérerais aucune insulte à mon égard au sein de cette entreprise.

- Ah, mais, Monsieur, ai-je répliqué en décidant de jouer la provocation, homosexuel n'est pas une insulte. De plus, je ne parlais pas de vous. Je suis vraiment navrée que vous l'ayez pris à votre compte...

Il a pressé son pouce et son index droit contre ses yeux, et, à ma grande stupéfaction, a éclaté de rire.

- Heureusement pour toi, Weaselette, tu m'amuses. Va donc jouer avec tes nouveaux camarades, je verrais bien ce que tu vaux dans cette entreprise.

J'étais tellement surprise que j'ai acquiescé. Il me tenait toujours le bras et m'a poussée dans la pièce en disant « bon courage avec celle-là ».

Le reste de la journée s'est très bien passé. L'équipe m'a patiemment expliqué les différents projets pour la campagne de pub, et m'a même demandé mon avis. Personnellement, je préférais la campagne insistant sur la sécurité de la voiture. C'était une grosse berline familiale, et les clients recherchaient donc du confort et la sécurité pour leurs enfants. Inutile d'insister sur le puissant moteur (même s'il fallait le suggérer) ou le super design (idem). Le midi, nous avons été manger à la cantine de l'entreprise, un truc relativement luxueux. L'équipe était vraiment sympa, même si Pansy semblait m'en vouloir pour une raison qui m'échappait totalement. Parvati et Lavande étaient les deux Miss Potin, Théo n'arrêtait pas de me draguer (mais il faisait ça avec toutes les autres filles, donc je ne m'en inquiétais pas), Luna et Neville semblaient sur leur nuage et Blaise me faisait bien rire.

- Blaise, il paraît que Mr Susceptible est ton meilleur ami? Explique-moi ça, je comprend pas bien comment une telle chose est possible.

- Tu ne le connais pas comme moi, c'est pour ça. C'est un garçon charmant, quand il veut.

Mouais. Ça me laissait sceptique. Je lui ai expliqué l'histoire du lycée Poudlard et de mes frères face à Draco.

- Mais oui! Je m'en souviens! J'étais à Poudlard aussi, tu sais! C'était donc toi!

- Hein? Moi quoi?

- La seule fille qui lui ai jamais répondu. Il s'en est souvenu longtemps. Il n'arrêtait pas de ruminer ce qu'il aurait pu te balancer quand tu as défendu Fred et George. Il ne voulait pas le dire, mais je suis sûr que c'est parce que tu ne lui a pas accordé plus d'attention qu'à un crétin quelconque.

- C'est un crétin!

- Avoue que c'est un crétin mignon, a dit Parvati.

- Pas mon type.

J'ai enfourné une bouchée de lasagne et j'ai gardé le silence pendant le reste du repas, ruminant les évènements. Crétin mignon, et puis quoi encore? Peroxydé, oui.

Les jours s'enchaînaient et u bout de ma première semaine de travail, je n'avait toujours pas revu Mr Crétin, à mon grand soulagement. La mise au point de la campagne avait bien avancé et j'avais l'impression d'avoir fait du bon boulot, exprimant mes idées quand elles risquaient d'être utiles, quoi. Je devais passer en bilan de première semaine avec Andy. Je me dirigeais donc vers son bureau plutôt confiante et guillerette.

- Toc toc! Ai-je fait en ouvrant la porte. C'est Ginny!

Il n'y avait personne. Bon, j'ai lissé mon pantalon rouge sombre sur mes cuisses et me suis assise. Draco Malefoy est entré deux minutes plus tard.

- C'est moi qui vais faire le bilan, Miss McLagen est en réunion imprévue.

- Bonjour aussi, l'ai-je raillée.

Il s'est contenté de me lancer un regard torve en s'asseyant derrière le bureau. Il portait une simple chemise noire sur un pantalon noir, et elle était à moitié déboutonnée. J'ai détourné les yeux.

- J'ai ici un petit mot de Blaise sur ton travail... Je ne l'ai pas encore lu.

S'il croyait me faire peur! Je lui ai fait un grand sourire. Il a lu, puis s'est passé une main dans les cheveux d'un air embêté.

- Bien. Première semaine validée. Au revoir.

- C'est tout?

- Oui.

- Vous dites ça parce que vous ne voulez pas me faire de compliments. Ça vous tuerais, c'est ça?

Je n'arrivais plus à la tutoyer, même en colère. Le lycée commençait à être loin, et puis, Blaise avait fini par me faire entrer dans la tête qu'il avait peut-être changé.

- Oui, ça me ferait très mal, effectivement. Mais estime-toi heureuse.

- Bien.

Je me suis levée et j'ai commencé à partir.

- Ginny.

QUOI? Mon prénom venait de sortir de sa bouche. Paralysée de surprise, je ne l'ai pas entendu approcher. Il m'a brutalement retournée, m'a penchée contre le bureau et m'a embrassée sauvagement. C'était tellement irréel que j'ai mis deux secondes de plus que nécessaire à réagir. J'ai quand même fini par le repousser brutalement et le gifler tellement fort que ma main en est devenue rouge brique.

- Ça va pas, non? Il vous faut absolument tout, c'est ça? Y compris la fille qui ne se traîne pas à vos pieds? Vous êtes tellement arrogant et imbu de votre petite personne que vous ne pensez même pas à la possibilité que je pourrais ne pas être d'accord. Ne reposez pas la main sur moi.

Je crois qu'il était réellement étonné de ma réaction. Ce devait être la première fois qu'une fille se refusait à lui. Beau gosse de mes deux. Et puis, franchement! Ce vieux numéro du Lover qui appelle sa stagiaire par son prénom d'une voix sensuelle, quand elle s'apprête à partir, pff! J'étais super-furax.

Décidément, je n'était pas prête de l'apprécier, celui-là.

Dans son bureau, un Draco Malefoy vaincu et très en colère tourne et retourne. C'est la première fois qu'il est rejeté aussi brutalement. Et puis merde, il avait prévu de passer une soirée d'enfer dans les bras de la rouquine, ce qui lui aurait permis de la mater pendant le reste de son stage, et voilà qu'il se retrouvait seul, frustré, avec une furie sur les bras pour trois mois encore.

- Weasley, tu vas me le payer.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu! Pour l'instant Draco est un beau salopiau non? Il veut se faire toutes les nanas de la boite et puis basta...

Réponses aux Reviews:

titemaya: merci pour ta review! comme tu as vu, c'est Draco. Et puis si Ginny avait écouté Eddy, il n'y aurait pas eu cette première rencontre alors...

hinata sky: c'est un couple que j'aime beaucoup et c'est vrai qu'il n'exista pas beaucoup de fics en français dessus...dommage! merci, et j'espère que la suite t'a plu! je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres je vais faire, mais je commence à avoir pas mal d'idées alors peut-être que ça sera plus long que prévu!

caro: merci! tu as bien aimé ce chapitre?


	3. Chapitre 2

Voilà voilà, un nouveau chapitre... j'ai été un peu longue, désolée, en fait j'ai mis du temps à écrire mon autre fic qu'il faut que je publie aussi! Je vais essayer de faire mieux pour le prochain chapitre.

Je remercie énormément les revieweurs du chapitre précédent, je vous adore! Les commentaires font super plaisir, sont encourageant et j'ai toujours un petit bond au coeuren voyant « review alert » dans ma boite de réception... Ah, la joie intense, mieux que les cadeaux de Noël! ... Heu, pareil.

Donc! Merci à Titemaya, Hinata sky, L'inconnue (hoho... qui es-tu donc?), Sheena China et Kate pour leurs reviews!

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Pfiou, heureusement que la journée s'était vite terminée. Je n'aurais pas supporté de voir Tête-de-noeud encore une fois dans la journée. Non mais, quel culot! J'en bouffais littéralement mon bonnet en maille. J'ai décidé d'aller traîner dans un bar du centre ville, un endroit sympa et chaleureux avec du chocolat chaud et des fauteuils (tout pour moi, quoi), où j'avais l'habitude d'aller avec mes amis.

Je suis entrée avec un « Bonjour » tonitruant, ce qui a eu pour effet un silence de deux ou trois secondes. Puis les conversations ont repris, et j'ai entendu:

- Gin'! Par ici!

J'ai aperçut Hermione qui agitait sa main et donc sa tignasse dans ma direction, enfoncée dans un canapé à côté de.. ho, ho, mon fréro Ron-Ron. J'ai ricané dans ma tête, ces deux là se seraient donc donné rendez-vous? Puis j'ai immédiatement perdue mon sourire et me suis mise à vérifier fébrilement ma coiffure et ma tenue, tout en marchant, ce qui devaient me donner l'air bizarre. Bon, j'avais une excuse, qui se présentait sous la forme d'un jeune homme planqué par la touffe d'Hermione.

- Salut Mione, Fréro, ai-je dis en donnant ma joue à la première et une tape sur l'épaule au second. Harry. Ai-je finit en tremblotant.

Ah, mon Dieu, qu'il est beau. Dire que je faisais semblant de rien depuis des années, ayant réussi à contrôler mes réactions depuis le collège. Mais quand même, Harry avait toujours été mon gros faible. Très gros même. Cheveux bruns en bataille, lunettes d'intello sur des yeux verts éclatants, visage magnifique et corps... en fait pour le corps je n'en savais trop rien mais l'intense activité de fixation de son torse pendant nos rencontres me faisait imaginer quelque chose de pas mal du tout. Pour ne rien arranger, il était promis à une brillante carrière de médecin. Aie, pensez à CA en blouse blanche n'allait pas m'aider, dans l'immédiat.

- Ginny, veux-tu m'épouser? A-t-il sussuré de sa voix sensuelle.

- ... Hein?

- J'ai dis: Ginny, veux-tu du thé?

J'ai bafouillé en rougissant (oh non, l'époque de la sixième et de l'abominable poème du crapaud frais revenaient au galop dans mon esprit) que je préférais du chocolat et il est partit commander.

Hermione a explosé de rire et je me suis mise à faire la gueule.

- Allez, Gin', raconte plutôt comment ça se passe avec l'affreux patron!

Ah! J'étais tout de suite plus à l'aise. La calomnie sur son compte, j'adorais.

- C'est un horrible petit con manipulateur et vicelard, en plus!

- Comment ça? S'est alarmé Ron.

- Il a essayer de me draguer.

- Tu t'es faite draguer par Malefoy? A presque hurlé mon frère.

J'ai entendu un drôle de bruit derrière moi, provenant en fait des poumons de Harry, qui avaient visiblement expulsé tout l'air qu'ils contenaient. Il avait l'air furieux. Je savais qu'ils étaient ennemis jurés à Poudlard, et que beaucoup de leurs « conversations » avaient fini à l'infirmerie, une fille différente tenant la main de Malefoy à chaque fois, tandis qu'Harry restait entouré de ses deux meilleurs amis. Bref, Harry s'est assis, m'a tendu mon chocolat et s'est passé la main dans les cheveux.

- Tu travailles pour lui, c'est ça?

- Oui, c'est ça.

- Change de boulot, Ginny.

- Ah non, ça je peux pas. Et puis Malefoy n'est qu'un petit désagrément. L'équipe est super, sinon.

- Je viens d'entendre qu'il t'a draguée...

- Ça va, Harry, c'est pas encore du harcèlement et je suis capable de me défendre toute seule! Je suis une grande fille, tu sais! C'est pas un blondinet qui va m'avoir comme ça!

J'étais un peu énervée. Il me prenait pour quoi, à la fin? Il a eu l'air surpris de mon ton et n'a pas su quoi répondre. Je l'ai surpris, pendant le reste de notre petite soirée, à fixer mes seins avec perplexité. Allons bon. Voilà que Mr Potter se rendait compte que j'étais une fille, et de seulement un an de moins, en plus. J'étais bien contente d'avoir enfilée cette tunique sur mon pantalon rouge: il y avait un décolleté carré qui me faisait des super-nichons. Mon Dieu, c'était peut-être pour ça que Malefoy avait essayé de me... Heu... Renverser sur le bureau. Je me suis jurée de ne plus mettre la chose au travail. Zut.

Le Trio m'a raccompagné en voiture jusqu'à la résidence Universitaire et je me suis glissée avec bonheur sous la douche. Harry m'occupait l'esprit. Il m'avait embrassé un peu plus près de la bouche que nécessaire pour me dire au revoir, et j'en étais encore toute renversée. Pas que je n'avais jamais embrassé personne ou pas eu de petit ami, mais sur les vingts années de mon existence, j'en avais passé neuf - neuf!- à fantasmer sur le meilleur ami de mon frère. Alors sentir ses lèvres au coin de ma bouche était quand même quelque chose. Même si ces derniers temps, je l'avais un peu oublié, j'avoue.

Quand je suis sortie en tordant mes longs cheveux, j'ai aperçu que quelqu'un avait laissé un message sur le répondeur de mon portable. Aie, ça n'arrivait pas souvent (je répondais même aux toilettes, d'habitude), et j'espérais sincèrement que ce n'était pas le travail car mon accueil était un enregistrement de moi bourrée imitant le concours National du meilleur cri de cochon.

Bon.

C'était bien le boulot, mais heureusement c'était Andy, prise de fou-rire après l'écoute de cette abomination vocale.

« Salut, Ginny, c'est Andy, j'ai eu le patron au téléphone, il avait pas l'air très content mais bon, c'est habituel hein... enfin bref, il veut que tu assistes au prochain conseil d'administration avec Blaise, demain. Il dit que c'est indispensable pour les stagiaires qui ont une chance de se faire embaucher dans cette entreprise, alors prend ça comme un compliment ça veut dire qu'il trouve que tu fais du bon boulot! Perso je trouve ça un peu rapide, mais bon... Ah oui, habille toi bien! Bisous, a demain! »

Le sale enfoiré. Je savais qu'Andy n'avait jamais assisté à des conseils d'administration. Mais moi, j'avais entendu les bruits de couloir, et j'avais vu la tête de Blaise quand il en parlait. Ces réunions se passaient en présence du grand Manitou lui même, à savoir Lucius Malefoy, et apparemment servaient surtout à impressionner les actionnaires pour qu'ils ne cherchent pas à s'emparer des deux pour cent de parts qu'il leur manquaient pour être propriétaires de l'entreprise. En gros, Malefoy Senior et Junior passaient leur temps à engueuler tout le monde et à exiger de meilleurs contrats et un meilleur travail (alors qu'ils avaient déjà le must). En tant que petite stagiaire fraîchement débarquée, j'allais me faire laminer.

- Il va voir, ce sale gorille!

J'ai bloqué deux secondes sur ma propre pensée, imaginant un gorille avec des poils aussi blonds.

- Je vais lui montrer, moi, à quel point je suis professionnelle, impeccable, irréprochable, travailleuse et intelligente!

J'ai préparé mon tailleur noir, mes chaussures-à-talon-mais-pas-trop, et mes collants opaques pour le lendemain, j'ai été me préparer des pâtes dans la cuisine commune, et je me suis couchée.

Le lendemain matin, j'ai débarqué au bureau avec un chignon de danseuse et une mallette noire, super mal à l'aise dans mes vêtements mais ne le montrant pas. Le Conseil était à dix heures, j'avais donc une heure devant moi. Je suis entrée dans la salle de travail, où se trouvaient déjà Lavande et Blaise. Celui-ci m'a sifflé, les yeux plissés.

- Le style secrétaire sexy te va bien, dis-donc.

- QUOI! J'ai hurlé. Comment ça, « secrétaire sexy »?!

Blaise a rit, satisfait de ma réaction.

- T'inquiète, c'était pour t'embêter. J'aime mieux quand tu as tes trucs colorés. Tu fais plus ... « Etudiante sexy »!

Devant mon air mortifié, il a encore plus rit.

- Mais je veux pas être sexy, Ai-je gémis.

- Pas la peine, ma chérie, tu l'es naturellement. Avec des cheveux pareils, n'importe quel type s'imagine des trucs torrides genre rodéo. Et puis ce joli visage et cette peau de...

- BLAISE!!!

Cette fois il était carrément écroulé sur la table. Les autres sont arrivés rapidement et on a continué à discuter du contenu du spot télé de la campagne, la partie qui prenait le plus de temps. A dix heures moins dix, Blaise m'a prise par le coude:

- Vous permettez, on va juste en prendre plein la tronche et on revient pour le déjeuner!

On a pris l'ascenseur (le normal), et comme j'avais sûrement l'air nerveuse, Blaise m'a un peu rassurée: en tant que meilleur ami de Draco, il allait être un peu épargné. Et je n'aurais normalement pas à parler. Et au pire, il me couvrirais. Mais bon, comme je faisais du bon boulot, ça allais être OK.

La salle comportait uniquement une grande table entourée d'une vingtaine de chaises. Il y avait déjà une dizaine d'hommes que je ne connaissais pas et que je supposais être les actionnaires, et quelques chefs d'équipes comme Blaise, quatre hommes et deux femmes, qui bossaient sur d'autres campagnes. Draco Malefoy était déjà là, lui aussi, et attendais devant la fenêtre dans un costard impeccablement taillé, sans cravate. J'avoue qu'il avait fière allure. Il s'est avancé pour donner l'accolade à Blaise et échanger quelques mots avec lui.

- Mon père est de mauvaise humeur ce matin, ma mère l'a engueulé hier...

J'étais un peu gênée d'entendre ça mais il m'ignorait complètement.

- Si j'ai bien compris ça va être encore pire que d'habitude?

- Ouais, mais t'inquiète pas, ton équipe fait du bon boulot. On sait encore reconnaître ça.

A ma grande surprise, il s'est tourné vers moi, une étincelle dans les yeux. Après m'avoir examinée des pieds à la tête, il a repris la parole:

- C'est Mlle Weasley qui présentera l'avancement du projet à mon père.

Avant que nous puissions protester, il s'est éloigné et un homme est entré dans la pièce. Toutes les conversations ont cessé et je me suis assise précipitamment à côté de Blaise.

Lucius Malefoy avait de l'allure, on ne pouvais le contester. Une haute silhouette, les yeux perçants, l'air féroce, de longs cheveux platines curieusement retenus en demi-queue. Ça lui allait bien. Son fils lui ressemblait énormément, et l'un à côté de l'autre ils dégageaient une assurance incontestable. Ils avaient la même manière de se déplacer, une espèce de démarche de prédateur que je me suis mise à trouver sexy, à mon plus grand désespoir.

S'en est suivi un quart d'heure d'exposé, graphique à l'appui, montrant à quel point nous n'étions que des paresseux complètement débiles. Puis on est passés aux exposés. Blaise et moi étions les représentants de la troisième équipe à passer et les deux premiers se sont tellement fait démonter (« C'est nul. Recommencez tout. ») que je sentais mon sang quitter mon visage. Draco me fixait avec férocité, une lueur satisfaite dans la pupille tandis qu'il me voyait perdre mes couleurs. C'était mon tour de parler. J'avais tout le travail de l'équipe sur les épaules. Si nous devions tout refaire, ce serait de ma faute.

- Hé bien, pour la campagne, nous avons choisit d'insister sur la sécurité de la voiture. C'est une berline familiale et depuis les attentas aux Etats-Unis, plusieurs études montrent que la population, toutes origines confondues, recherche plus de sécurité pour elle et sa famille. Nous n'allons bien sûr pas négliger l'aspect esthétique, et les caractéristiques techniques. Nous avons déjà choisit la photographie, les couleurs et le thème général que nous allions utiliser pour la campagne d'affiches. Les designers et infographistes sont en train de travailler dessus. Quand à la campagne télé, nous étions ce matin même en train de finaliser le concept. Enfin, le sujet, quoi. La trame de l'histoire.

Je sentais que j'allais m'embrouiller alors je me suis tue, les joues en feu.

- Si je comprend bien, a enchaîné Lucius Malefoy, vous avez terminé la partie affichage.

- Oui. Monsieur, j'ai ajouté précipitamment en voyant un sourcil se lever.

- Je veux que vous insistiez un peu plus sur l'aspect mécanique dans votre spot télé. Ce sont en majorité les hommes qui décident de l'achat d'une nouvelle voiture et cela ne peut que flatter leur ego. Suis-je clair?

- Parfaitement, monsieur.

Il est passé à l'équipe suivant et mon coeur s'est remis à battre. Ça venait se super bien se passer, non? Blaise m'a fait un sourire éblouissant. Tout allait bien. J'ai lancé un regard à Malefoy Junior qui arborait un air inexpressif. Hé hé. Je l'avais bien eu, là.

C'est à ce moment que tout a dérapé. En plein exposé du gars chauve se trouvant à ma gauche, ma poche s'est mise à vibrer. « Ouf, je l'ai mis en vibreur », j'ai pensé. La musique du Roi Lion qui a suivit juste après m'a détrompée. Le type s'est arrêté en plein milieu d'une phase et m'a regardée d'un air ahuri. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler, si « Acuna matata » n'avait pas couvert son vrombissement.

- A qui est ce téléphone? A rugit le grand Patron.

J'ai sortit précipitamment la chose de ma poche en bafouillant et j'ai appuyé sur le bouton rouge.

- Miss?

- Weasley, a répondu Junior à ma place.

- Hé bien, Miss Weasley, répondez-donc à celui qui vous appelle.

- C'est... c'est un message, Monsieur.

- Hé bien lisez-le nous, alors!

En tremblant, j'ai appuyé sur la touche adéquate. J'ai commencé à lire à voix haute:

- « Salut, c'est Harry, j'aimerais qu'on se voit ce soir, qu'est ce que tu en dis? Dis moi à quelle heure tu sors et je passerais te prendre. »

- Harry? A demandé Draco. Harry comment?

- Potter, Monsieur. Ai-je soufflé, la tête basse.

Il se sont entre-regardé avec son père, puis ce dernier à repris:

- Vos rendez-vous galant n'ont rien à faire dans cette salle de réunion, Weasel. Sortez.

J'ai trottiné jusqu'à la porte, suis sortie et l'ai refermée doucement. Il m'avait appelé Weasel. Lucius Malefoy m'avait appelé Weasel devant tout le monde, après m'avoir fait lire un message privé à voix haute. Mon Dieu, j'allais me faire virer. J'ai senti des larmes de rage me monter aux yeux et me suis assise sur une chaise du couloir. Et dire que tout se passais bien! Je savais bien que ça n'était que de ma faute, que j'aurais dû couper le son de mon téléphone, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être furieuse contre Harry. Si il avait envoyé son message une demi heure avant, ou même après, en pleine dispute avec les actionnaires, il ne serait rien arrivé. J'ai défait mon chignon juste au moment où la porte s'ouvrait sur un Draco Malefoy silencieux.

- Je vais me faire virer, hein?

Il s'est planté devant moi.

- Répondez-moi, au moins!

- Tu sors avec Potter?

Alors là, j'étais sur le cul.

- Ça ne vous regarde pas!

J'ai levé les yeux sur lui. Il avait les sourcils froncé et les mains sur les hanches. Ça tirait sur le devant de sa chemise, et de façon incongrue je me suis demandée s'il fallait tirer fort pour faire sauter les boutons.

- Tu fais vraiment tout pour m'énerver, Weaselette.

- Ne dites pas n'importe quoi! Ma vie privée ne vous regarde pas et de toute façon, je ne sors pas avec Harry!

- Pas encore, visiblement.

J'ai grogné et j'ai renversé la tête en avant pour ébouriffer mes boucles. Ce chignon débile m'avait tiré sur le cuir chevelu.

- Alors, je vais me faire virer? Ma voix était étouffée par mes cheveux et il a répondu d'un ton amusé:

- Si je n'interviens pas en ta faveur, peut-être.

J'ai brusquement relevé mon visage, et me suis cognée le haut du crâne contre ses cuisses. Il a emprisonné ma tête entre ses deux mains, enroulant mes cheveux autour de ses poignets, et a planté ses yeux gris dans les miens. Je me suis sentie me glacer.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu pourrais bien faire pour que je parle pour toi?

Il avait rapproché son visage du mien, nos nez se frôlant presque.

- Pervers! Lâchez-moi!

- Tu sautes vite aux conclusions. A croire qu'elles te plaisent.

- N'importe quoi! Et arrêtez avec votre technique débile de « je suis plus haut donc je donne l'impression de dominer »!

Il a desserré ses mains et ses redressé, mais mes cheveux étaient toujours autour de ses poignets.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être plus haut que quiconque pour le dominer, ma belle.

- Je ne suis pas votre belle!

Il m'a ignorée et s'est contenté de réfléchir en fixant mes mèches autour de ses poignets. Il est vrai qu'elles formaient un contraste troublant, rouge feu sur sa peau blanche. Il avait de belles mains.

- J'ai trouvé, a-t-il finalement dit. Je veux que tu sortes avec Potter.

J'ai retenu un exclamation.

- Je n'ai pas fini. Je veux que tu sortes avec lui, que tu l'ensorcelle avec tes cheveux et ton corps, je veux que tu couches avec lui, et que tu le laisse tomber. Je veux que tu viennes me montrer ses messages désespérés et que tu me fasses écouter sa voix larmoyante sur ton répondeur.

Il avait le regard brûlant.

- Vous êtes complètement taré! Laissez moi partir!

J'ai commencé à dérouler mes mèches de ses poignets mais il a attrapé mes mains dans les siennes et s'est repenché en avant. Ses cheveux ont frôlé mon front, aussi doux qu'il était dur avec moi.

- C'est ça où je me débrouille pour que tu n'ai jamais de travaille dans aucune entreprise de pub.

- C'est n'importe quoi. On dirait un amant éconduit qui veut se venger.

Il a éclaté de rire.

- Oh! Non! Je suis hétéro. C'est juste que je veux l'entendre souffrir, pour... me rappeler nos petites disputes, en souvenir du bon vieux temps, quoi.

- Vous le détestez à ce point? Vous savez, ce n'est pas bien de vivre sur le passé...

- Je me fiche de ton avis. Fais ce que je te dis ou je détruis ta carrière dès son commencement.

Je me suis résignée à accepter. Mais je ne m'avouais pas vaincue.

- Très bien. D'accord.

Je me suis levée et il n'a pas reculé. Nous étions nez à nez, ou plutôt nez-à-épaule, considérant sa taille et la mienne. J'avais les larmes aux yeux.

- Je vous déteste, ai-je sifflé avant de partir à grandes enjambées.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Draco la regardait partir, les pensées plus confuses qu'il n'osait se l'avouer. Oui, il avait gagné cette bataille. Oh, il allait adorer entendre Potter geindre. Mais ce qui dominait surtout son esprit à ce moment-là, c'était la douceur des boucles de feu autour de ses poignets, et comme il adorerait les voir étalés sur son oreiller de satin blanc, là-haut dans sa chambre du dernier étage.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Et voilà voilà! J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre, avec son Draco machiavélique! Muhahahahahahahaa!!!!

J'espère que ça vous a plu!

Reviews? S'il vous plaît?


	4. Chapitre 3

Ah! Bon, plates excuses même si je sais que ça sert à rien... J'ai eu mes examens et tout et tout, bref vous vous en foutez non? Alors voilà la suite de l'histoire et merci aux revieweurs!! (mais bon sang, comment fait-on pour répondre personnellement aux reviews? Snirf) c'est à dire Is'V, Hinata Sky, dark and Devil time, Une Inconnue bis, Mimi, Miss bady, Lila Flow, Eliza Poufsouffle, et Spider Clemti!! merci énormément, ainsi qu'aux lecteurs anonymes! Voilà la suite!

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD

Chapitre 3:

Non mais! Non mais! C'est quand même pas croyable que ce type m'ai demandé un truc pareil! Si il croyait que j'allais accepter et lui obéir comme un chien, qu'il aille se faire voir!

Je comptais bien le doubler. Oh, il allait en prendre pour son grade, cet espèce de pervers. Oui, pervers dans le sens littéral, c'est à dire qui aime la perversion, car c'était une perversion abominable de PLAQUER Harry Potter. Hors de question. Si je l'avais, j'allais le garder. Qu'est ce qu'il croyait, Malefoy, hein? Que parce qu'il a une belle gueule, j'allais dire oui à tout? Bon, ok, j'avais dis oui à son marché, histoire de pas me faire virer et d 'avoir le temps de réfléchir.

- AAAAaaaarrrrrrgh!!

Cet imbécile me faisait perdre mon sang-froid. Bon, d'accord, je n'ai pas de sang-froid, contrairement à lui. Mais j'avais quand même remarqué que moi, Ginny Weasley, était la seule personne qui arrivait à l'énerver. Visiblement, j'entends. Héhé. Déjà une petite victoire.

Mon plan se résumait à ça: Je sortirai avec Harry, jouirai d'une relation stable, longue et fusionelle avec le héros de mon enfance et quant à l'autre emmerdeur blond, j'allais faire traîner l'affaire en longueur jusqu'à la fin de mon stage, où je serais en mesure de l'envoyer chier. Na.

Il suffirais d'aller régulièrement lui dire que « Oui, mais vous comprenez, je peux pas le laisser tomber maintenant, il ne m'a pas dit qu'il m'aimait, alors si ça se trouve il s'en fout et ça va pas marcher, votre truc! ». Et c'était dans la poche. J'allais adorer le voir rougir de colère, lui d'habitude si désespérément blanc et froid.

- Ginny, ça va?

J'ai sursauté violemment. Il s'agissait en fait de Blaise qui me regardait d'un air inquiet. Il a repris:

- Tu parlais toute seule dans le couloir, alors...

- Désolée, Blaise. C'est juste que heu... La fin de la réunion s'est bien passée?

Il a soupiré puis s'est mis à rigoler.

- Ouais. Y'avait une de ces tensions... Surtout que Draco s'est cassé après toi et est revenu à la toute fin avec un air de triomphe qui me disait rien de bon... Il t'as pas trop descendu? Je m'excuse à l'avance pour lui, il est tellement collet monté, des fois!

- Nan, ça va. Ai-je mentit. Je me suis faite engueuler mais je suis pas virée ni rien.

- Il devait faire peur, non?

- Oui.

Inutile de mentir cette fois-ci , il m 'avait foutu les jetons, avec sa manie d'enrouler mes cheveux autour de son poignet.

- Heu, Blaise, je vais aux toilettes et je reviens travailler, ok?

- Pas de problème. A tout de suite.

Je me suis précipitée dans les WC pour dames, et assise sur une cuvette, j'ai envoyé une réponse à Harry:

« Salut Harry! Ça serais super qu'on sorte tous les deux, je pourrais te raconter ma vie trépidante au service de Malefoy, ha ha. Je sors à 18h ce soir, mais je préfère me changer avant, donc passe me prendre à 19h30 à la résidence Universitaire? A tout à l'heure, bisous, G. »

Ben ouais. Hors de question que je sorte avec ce tailleur de secrétaire. J'allais remettre ce haut qui me faisait des super-nichons, et voilà. L'affaire était dans le sac!

La fin de la journée est passée vite, dans la trouille de voir Malefoy débarquer dans notre salle de travail. C'est Andy qui est passée, cependant, moitié hilare moitié inquiète quant à mon état d'après « Acunamatata en pleine réunion ». Je l'ai rassurée (je sais être convainquante dans mes mensonges) en disant que j'avais l'habitude de me faire engueuler et qu'il n'y aurait pas de conséquences; si seulement...

Oh mon Dieu oh mon Dieu. Il était 19h30 et je sortais à peine de la douche. TOC TOC! Merdeuuuuuh.

- J'arrive! J'ai hurlé.

- Gin, a dit Harry à travers la porte, tu as deux pas à faire pour arriver à ta porte, je sais bien que tu arrives...

- Merci de me rappeler que ma chambre fait neuf mètres carrés, espèce de goujat!

Il a rit et pendant ce temps j'ai enfilé un soutif, mon haut rouge, et j'ai enlevé la serviette de mes cheveux. Puis j'ai ouvert la porte.

- Gin, met une jupe, par pitié, a-t-il dit en se cachant la figure dans une main.

Oh, merde, j'avais oublié de mettre un bas! Heureusement que ma tunique cachait ma culotte! J'ai enfilé la dite jupe et j'ai rouvert. Il était rouge brique.

- Allez, Harry, t'as vu qu'un bout de cuisse, c'est pas la mort!

- Ouais, mais... Enfin...

Il a balbutié pendant cinq minutes jusqu'à ce que je le pousse vers les escaliers. Il m'a emmenée dans un petit restaurant italien avec des bougies sur les tables. Impeccable. Je me suis souvenue à temps de ne pas prendre de spaghettis (je suis une catastrophe avec les spaghettis; comment font donc les autres gens pour les enrouler proprement autour de leur fourchette? Moi, je prend un bout, et j'aspire: flebelesmlouiiiitch garanti!) et j'ai pris des beignets de calamar. Bien caoutchouteux, miam. Harry m'a envoyé un regard amusé:

- C'est vrai que t'as toujours aimé les substances étranges, toi. Je me rappelle chez tes parents quand tu jouais avec la morve de goule, dans le grenier.

- Merci de me rappeler cet épisode glorieux de ma vie, Harry. Tu as toujours su me mettre en valeur.

Il a eu l'air super gêné.

- Non! Enfin, je voulais dire, je trouve ça amusant, enfin j'aime bien, quoi!

- Donc, tu aimes la morve de goule... Je note.

Il a ouvert grand la bouche et les yeux. Trop mignon. Puis il s'est affaissé.

- J'ai jamais su y faire avec les filles...

- Écoute, Harry, tu sais déjà que je suis une fille. Tu m'as invitée à dîner, et visiblement tu as l'intention de payer. Je suis très contente de toi, tu sais? T'es vraiment trop chou. Alors détend-toi et raconte ta journée, ok? Pas besoin de stresser, c'est moi, Ginny, et j'ai peut-être des seins et le reste, mais c'est toujours moi!

Pour qu'il arrête d'être tendu, j'ai raconté mon boulot, en crachant bien sur Malefoy et en omettant bien sûr le petit plan de celui-ci. Il a fini par faire ses blagues pince sans rire que j'adorais, et j'ai finit par recracher ma San Pelegrino par le nez, ce qui a eu pour conséquence de le faire tomber de sa chaise. En gros, on s'est bien marrés. Tout se passait tellement bien que je me demandais si c'était normal. Et dans la voiture sur le chemin du retour, les implications des exigences de Draco me sont tombées sur la tête: et si il m'obligeait à tenir un délai, quoi que je lui raconte? Et s'il devenait agressif, et s'il me virait quand même après coup? J'ai fixé Harry qui conduisait en babillant sur les dernières conneries de Fred et George. Pas question de le plaquer. Si il se passait quelque chose, bien sûr.

OH MON DIEU! On allait s'embrasser, forcément! Au secours, on approchait de l'Université! Arrivés à destination, il est venu m'ouvrir la portière et m'a raccompagnée à l'entrée, silencieux tout à coup. Nerveuse, j'ai jeté un coup d'oeil autour et puis j'ai commencé à dire:

- C'était sympa, merci beau...mmmh!

Bon. Il venait de m'embrasser et j'étais surprise. J'ai battu des bras et me suis raccrochée à son pull. Et puis, j'ai tiré sur son pull et je l'ai embrassé à mon tour, très chastement.

- Bonne nuit, Harry!

Et je montée. Il avait eu l'air content. Ouf.

Le lendemain, arrivant guillerette au boulot (pour l'occasion, j'avais enfilé ma jupe longue la plus colorée, fabriquée par moi-même en patchwork), j'ai vite déchanté quand Eddy-de-l'accueil m'a fait part d'une convocation immédiate et non négociable dans le bureau d'Andy. Ça, c'était signé Malefoy.

- Quoi, encore! Ai-je hurlé en ouvrant violemment la porte du bureau.

Il n'a même pas eu la décence de sursauter. C'est pas humain, d'être stoïque à ce point. Il a été largué par les extraterrestres, c'est sûr. Il avait coiffé ses cheveux en arrière et portait une tenue complètement noire. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le trouver beau. Ce type est le DIABLE.

- Dites, vous pouvez pas vous trouver un bureau à cet étage? C'est pas poli pour Andy, de la virer sans cesse uniquement pour me faire chier...

Ah! Il avait froncé les sourcils. J'ai continué:

- Vous n'êtes pas congelé! C'est un miracle, vos sourcils ont bougé! Il n'est pas mort! Alleluiiiaaaa!

- Ferme-la, Weasley, tu m'énerves!  
Il s'était levé et avait planté ses poings sur le bureau. Oups.

- Hier. Dîner avec Potter. Compte-rendu. Maintenant!

Il a semblé remarqué ma jupe et s'est contenté de pincer les lèvres.

- C'était nul. Il m'a renversé son vin sur le chemisier et a dit que j'étais moche. J'ai dû payer parce qu'il s'est écroulé complètement bourré et je suis rentrée en pleurs. Voilà!

Le tout avec un sourire sardonique. Je ne pensais pas une seconde qu'il allait me croire, bien sûr. C'était juste pour faire chier. Il m' envoyé un regard vide en croisant les bras.

- Bon, ok. Tout s'est bien passé. On a mangé dans un restaurant super chic, il a payé, il a bu de l'eau, m'a raccompagnée, et on s'est sauté dessus. Il est super bon au lit. King Size, le Harry, en plus.

Là, il était vraiment furax. Hin hin.

- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule, Weaslette!

- Mais c'est vrai! J'ai résumé, c'est tout!

- Tu as couché avec au premier rendez-vous?!

Bon, puisque ça l'énervais, autant continuer à mentir.

- Hé ben quoi, ça fait des années que j'attends ça, vous croyez quand même pas que j'allais laisser passer l'occasion? Et puis, il est resté pour dormir, alors quel est le problème?! C'était génial, et désolée si ça vous donne un complexe d'infériorité! En fait non, pas désolée!

Wow, il réussissait à m'énerver sur quelque chose que je n'avais même pas fait!

- Je n'ai aucun complexe d'infériorité, Weasley. A-t-il répliqué en levant un sourcil arrogant.

- Ça m'aurait étonnée, aussi. Ça m'étonnerait même que vous ayez un complexe tout court.

J'étais déjà découragée. Il avait une telle assurance quand il s'agissait de lui-même que ça n'était même pas la peine de penser à le critiquer.

- Bon, je veux un compte rendu à chaque rendez-vous. Je te dirais moi-même quand le larguer.

J'ai grimacé à l'idée en fourrageant dans mes cheveux pour tenter de défaire un noeud récalcitrant.

- Vous voulez aussi une liste des positions qu'on a essayées en une soirée, peut-être?

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir, rouquine.

Je me suis dirigée vers la porte en haussant les épaules, et juste avant de sortir, j'ai ajouté:

- Et il ne vous est pas passé par la tête qu'en faisant ça, vous me punissez en même temps que lui? Ah, non, c'est vrai, vous vous en foutez, je ne suis qu'une Weasley, et apparemment nous autres n'avons pas le droit d'être heureux quand un Malefoy est dans les parages.

Pendant que je refermais la porte, il y a eu un silence puis il a répondu:

- Faites-moi le plaisir de ne plus mettre cette chose qui vous sert de jupe dans mes bâtiments, au fait!

Ah, il le prenait comme ça, hé ben j'allais la mettre le plus souvent possible, tiens.

Dans les jours qui ont suivi, je suis sortie plusieurs fois avec Harry. Il m'emmenait au restaurant, au cinéma. On se séparait sur des baisers plus ou moins chastes, ce qui était relativement frustrant. Mais je n'osais toujours pas le prendre brutalement par le col de son pull et le jeter dans ma chambre, alors bon... Un jour, il est venu me chercher à la sortie du travail, sa blouse de stagiaire docteur sur le bras. Tout le reste de l'équipe me regardait, plantés dans le hall avec des sourires entendus. Quand j'ai passé les portes, j'ai entendu Lavande, Parvati et Neville hululer un « Whouhouuuuuu!!!! » qui m'a fait rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Harry, lui, regardait en l'air, vers les fenêtres de la façade. J'ai déposé un baiser sur l'angle de sa mâchoire mais il n'a pas bougé.

- Salut, Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là-haut?

- Malefoy, a-t-il grogné.

J'ai levé la tête et j'ai vu une silhouette sombre se découper sur la baie vitrée de la salle de réunion. Il nous regardait, les mains dans le dos.

- Viens, ai-je dit soudain effrayée. On y va.

Il m'a prise par la taille et on s'est éloignés.

- Tu le vois souvent, quand tu travailles?

- Heu... non. Tu sais, les patrons, ils restent dans les bureaux du haut et puis, je ne suis qu'une stagiaire. Par contre je travaille dans l'équipe de Blaise Zabini, tu te souviens de lui?

- Bien sûr, a-t-il répondu d'un ton inquiet. C'est le meilleur ami de Malefoy.

- Hé ben, il est vraiment super. Sympa, drôle, et tout ça. Mon équipe est géniale et il sait ce qu'il fait.

Harry a froncé les sourcils, puis a finit par ajouter:

-Ouais, après tout, il ne disait jamais rien, lui, quand Malefoy s'amusait à nous emmerder, avec Ron. Bref, qu'est ce que tu veux faire ce soir? On peut sortir tard, c'est le Week-End!

Oh, oh. Peut-être qu'il allait vouloir qu'on dorme chez lui? Et si on couchait ensemble, il allait s'attacher à moi (c'est scientifique. Les mecs ont beau jurer sur leur mères et popaul que non, quand on couche, les sentiments s'approfondissent d'un coup...), et si j'étais obligée d'obéir à Malefoy malgré mes précautions, ça allait être horrible. Nous avons finalement donné rendez-vous à Ron et Hermione dans notre pub et à deux heures du mat, j'ai prétexté un énorme mal de ventre. Ron en grand frère attentionné (et chiant) m'a traînée à la maison où Maman m'a bourrée de tisanes pour la digestion. Et voilà, l'affaire était dans le sac.

J'ai passé mon dimanche à bosser sur la fin du projet de pub télé. J'étais chargée de trouver la musique parmi une sélection que Luna m'a apportée le matin.

Après un coup d'oeil à mes neuf mètres carrés, elle avait directement demandé:

- Tu es avec Harry Potter? Je me souviens de lui, au lycée. C'était l'ennemi de Mr. Malefoy.

J'ai simplement hoché la tête. Elle a penché la sienne en plissant légèrement les yeux.

- Si tu as des problèmes, Ginny, n'hésites pas.

Et elle est partie. Étrange.

Le lendemain, j'ai à peine eu le temps de faire des bisous à tout le monde (sauf Pansy, elle à l'air de ne pas m'aimer) que Andy débarquait avec un air ennuyé.

- Draco est ENCORE dans mon bureau à t'attendre, Gin. Qu'est ce que t'as encore fait?

- Mais rien! J'ai protesté.

- Peut-être qu'il est amoureux, a gloussé Lavande.

Pansy s'est retournée à la vitesse de l'éclair pour me dévisager.

- Beurk, j'ai commenté. Dis pas n'importe quoi, Lavande, c'est dégoûtant. Bon, j'y vais.

- Ouiiiiiiii? (Ton sirupeux)

AH! Il était juste derrière la porte. J'ai sursauté et il a pris un air satisfait. Il était encore habillé en noir.

- Vous changez jamais de vêtement? Faut se laver, des fois, vous savez.

Il a levé les yeux au ciel.

- Mon tailleur m'a fait plusieurs tenues noires, mais c'est quelque chose que tu ne connaîtras jamais, Weasley.

- Dieu merci. Je ne ressemblerais jamais à croque-mort, comme ça.

Il n'a pas relevé.

- Je t'ai vu vendredi, avec Potter.

- Je sais...

- Il a l'air déjà bien attaché. Encore quelques temps et ça sera bon.

- Mais ça ne fait que deux semaines!

- Il faut croire que tes talents- Il a fixé plusieurs parties de mon corps- ont été utiles.

J'ai commencé à m'affoler.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit amoureux, Monsieur. Il ne m'a rien dit et ce n'est pas quelques gestes qui font les sentiments!

- Si tu crois que je ne vois pas clair dans ton petit jeu, rouquine, tu te trompes lourdement. Je sais que tu fais tout pour rester avec ton cher Potter, mais figure toi que je n'en ai rien à faire. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de m'obéir.

Menaçant, il s'était approché de manière à me coincer contre la porte fermée. J'étais dégoûtée.

- Pourquoi vous faites ça? C'est dégueulasse. Je suis bien avec lui! C'est notre vie privée! Et merde, pour une fois que ça marche avec quelqu'un, pour une fois que mon copain ne cherche pas à me sauter dessus à la première occas...

J'ai plaqué une main devant ma bouche. Malefoy m'a attrapé les bras.

- Qu'est ce que tu as dit?!

- Rien.

- Tu n'as pas couché avec, c'est ça?

- Si!

- Menteuse. Pourquoi est ce que tu m'as raconté tes soirées de débauche, Weasley? Qu'est ce que tu espérais me faire croire? Qu'il sortait avec toi juste pour ça et qu'il n'était pas encore amoureux, c'est ça? Stupide petite dinde.

Je lui ai mis une baffe. J'avais les larmes aux yeux, furieuse d'avoir été aussi stupide. Il a frotté sa joue en me fixant.

- Ça, c'était encore plus stupide, chérie. Une fois passe, mais deux...

Il m'a attrapée par le bras et m'a tractée en direction des ascenseurs. Il m'a poussée dans le « spécial » et a appuyé sur la flèche du haut. Puis après quelques secondes, sur la petite croix verte. La machine s'est arrêtée dans un sursaut léger. Oh, oh, j'étais coincée là avec lui. Il a défait un bouton de sa chemise. Les yeux exorbités, je me suis collée à la paroi.

- Tu m'énerves tellement que j'ai chaud, Weaselette. J'avoue que ça n'arrive qu'avec toi.

- Youpie.

- On est quand même plus tranquille ici, non? En bas, n'importe qui aurait pu entendre la suite de notre petite conversation et je serais passé pour un salaud. Et puis, Blaise aurait désapprouvé. Et je me passerais de ton commentaire désobligeant sur le fait que je suis effectivement un salaud, a-t-il ajouté tandis que j'ouvrais la bouche.

Je l'ai refermée, renfrognée. Il s'est rapproché, a pris une mèche rouge qu'il a enroulée dans ses doigts. J'ai fermé les yeux, tentant de me rassurer sur la suite. Il sentait bon le parfum coûteux additionné d'une odeur personnelle citronnée.

- Dans ma grande bonté, Weasley...

J'ai ricané, et il s'est contenté d'enrouler un peu plus ma mèche de manière à presque coller sa main sur ma tête.

- Je disais donc, dans ma grande bonté, je te laisse encore trois semaines avec ton cher Potter. Ensuite, fais comme c'est prévu.

Il était très près maintenant, et je sentais son souffle sur mon front. Je n'ai rien répondu.

Elle était là, et ses putains de cheveux rouge à nouveau autour de sa main. Elle le rendait fou, et il ne le supportait pas. Avec sa façon de faire comme si elle ne l'écoutait pas quand il parlait, ses jupes colorées qui allaient si bien avec son caractère et sur son petit cul. Il prenait plaisir à l'entendre répondre, car cela signifiait qu'il la tenait pour une minute de plus seule dans le bureau. Il avait été furieux quand elle lui avait raconté ses exploits avec Potter, et soulagé quand elle avait avoué ne pas avoir couché avec. Et le pire était que son idée de voir Potter souffrir s'était transformé en autre chose: savoir que le balafré n'aurait plus le droit de la toucher. Parce qu'il voulait l'avoir, cette mèche de feu sur son oreiller.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Et voilà, voilà voilà...

C'était bien? Encore une fois désolée pour l'attente. Mettez un commentaire pour toute remarque, commentaire, critique, etc... ça fait toujours plaisir!

Arf, Draco devient obsédé ! Et c'est pas fini! Ginny y tiens encore, a Harry! Mais attention au prochain chap... héhé

bisous!


	5. Chapitre 4

Salut tout le monde!!

Merci à mes revieweurs de la fois dernière, c'est à dire Spider Clemti, Hinata sky, Dark and Devil time et bidibidabidibOU (est-ce une référence à merlin dans le Disney...?). Vous êtes super, c'est fou ce que ça rend heureux une review!

Hinata, je ne connaissais pas Georgia Nicolson mais j'ai été curieuse et j'ai regardé sur internet ce qu'il en retourne... ça à l'air assez rigolo, dans le genre « journal d'une princesse » non? (ouais, j'avoue, j'ai piqué Journal d'une princesse à la petite soeur. Et honte suprême, j'ai dévoré celui intitulé « une princesse amoureuse ». C'est gerbant comme titre.)et j'espère que tes examens se sont bien passés aussi.

Spider, je vais essayer de faire attention aux fautes, promis!

Dark et Bidibaetc, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire aussi!

Disclaim: Rien n'est à moi. Sauf le monde que j'ai inventé, na.

Attention!!! Changement de Rating, les zamis! Ça passe au M, jveux pas de problèmes!

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Chapitre 4:

C'était bizarre. J'avais le coeur qui battait à cent à l'heure, les mains crispées et moites et de l'adrénaline dans les veines, mais ce que je ressentais ne ressemblait pas du tout à la sensation que j'avais expérimentée dans le Grand Huit de chez Eurodisney (comprenez: une trouille bleue). Pourtant, j'aurai dû avoir peur: tous les signes physiques étaient là! Et puis, se retrouver enfermée dans l'ascenseur privé du patron AVEC le patron qui vous menace et vous tient par les cheveux, quand même! Ben non, je n'avais pas peur. Alors pourquoi est-ce que mon corps faisait ça, hein? J'ai ouvert les yeux, ne m'étant même pas rendu comte que je les avais fermés, et j'ai fixé ceux de Malefoy qui se trouvaient à moins de dix centimètres, essayant de me comprendre.

Il a eu l'air troublé. C'est à dire tressautement d'un sourcil et léger recul.

- Arrête de prendre cet air perdu, Weasley.

- Mmh.

J'ai détourné la tête en essayant de relativiser. Je pouvais toujours raconter à Harry ce qui se tramait, lui faire bien comprendre que je devais quand même finir mon stage et lui faire jouer le mec éploré sur mon répondeur tout en continuant à le voir... Voilà. J'allais tout lui dire.

Cette décision m'a aidée à me calmer et j'ai doucement désenroulé mes cheveux des doigts de mon patron. Il semblait hypnotisé, c'était étrange. Il me fixait sans me voir, avec un regard lointain que je voyais pour la première fois chez lui.

- C'est d'accord, Monsieur. Je ferais comme vous le souhaitez. Ai-je dit d'un ton résigné et triste.

Pour compléter le tableau, j'ai baissé les yeux et la tête en poussant un petit soupir.

Et en une seconde, j'étais serrée entre deux bras puissants, la tête contre une épaule, deux mains dans mes cheveux. Trop choquée, je n'ai pas réagi. L'épaule sentait bon le frais et le propre, une mèche platine me chatouillait le front, et il ne cherchait visiblement pas à me faire mal. De toute façon, je ne pouvais pas faire un mouvement: sa poigne était trop forte pour moi. Les bras se sont déplacés plus bas et il m'a soulevée. Je l'ai sentit respirer dans mes cheveux, et son nez à frôlé mon cou. Un grand frison est alors partit du bas de ma colonne pour arriver dans ma nuque, me secouant toute entière. Il m'a lâchée d'un seul coup. Totalement sonnée, je ne suis même pas aperçue que l'ascenseur me ramenait à mon étage, et qu'il me poussait hors de la cabine. Je me suis retrouvée dans le couloir, les jambes tremblantes, une main sur le front tandis que l'autre se balançait mollement au bout de mon bras.

- Ginny! Ginny, ça va?!

Neville accourait vers moi. Je me suis accrochée à son bras et j'ai bravement sourit.

- Ça va, ça va. Juste un moment d'égarement.

Il a eu l'air sceptique mais s'est contenté de grogner.

Mais par le poil de cul de Bouddha, pourquoi diable Malefoy m'avait-il fait... un câlin?! C'était impensable, inadmissible. Même mettre le mot « câlin » dans une phrase parlant de Draco Malefoy me paraissait incongru! Alors en faire...! Il voulait sans aucun doutes me déstabiliser. Me faire perdre confiance en moi-même. C'était forcément le but de la manoeuvre, et je dois dire que c'était réussi, vu l'état de mollesse désespérante de mon cerveau. Enfin, ça ne changeait rien. Il fallait que je raconte tout à Harry et qu'il joue un peu la comédie...

Quand je me suis installée dans la salle de travail avec un café géant que Neville m'avait fourré dans les mains, tout le monde m'a regardée bizarrement.

- Tout va bien! J'ai sourit, les dents étincelantes.

Pansy avait une drôle de lueur dans les yeux, mais je n'y ai pas fait attention. Elle a toujours un regard étrange. Luna a été la première à rompre le silence:

- As-tu choisi la musique, Gin?

Je l'ai mentalement remerciée. Encore une à qui je devais un dîner.

- Oui! J'ai choisi un morceau de percussions brésiliennes, je trouve qu'il va bien avec le rythme de la pub, c'est viril et en même temps dansant, et puis... je ne sais pas, ça fonctionne. Ça donne vraiment envie de regarder.

J'ai sorti ma clé USB, et ai passé la musique sur la maquette animée déjà réalisée par l'équipe d'infographistes. A mon grand soulagement, ils étaient tous enthousiasmés. Blaise m'a fait un bisou sur la joue en me pinçant la taille.

- T'es la meilleure, ma poule.

- Tu me flattes, mon cochon.

Il a ouvert de grands yeux.

- Ben quoi, tu me traite d'animal de basse-cour!

J'ai été chargée d'envoyer le projet avec musique par mail interne à la direction, puis nous avons passé le reste de la journée à téléphoner à des réalisateurs préalablement sélectionnés pour le tournage. Le soir venu, j'ai téléphoné à Harry.

- Allô?

- Harry? C'est Ginny. On peut se voir, ce soir? Le boulot était... fatiguant et j'ai besoin de me détendre! « Et de te parler », ai-je ajouté mentalement.

- Ouais, bien sûr, ma puce. Pas de problème. Tu viens manger chez moi? Ça te dis?

- Impec. Je suis là dans une bonne heure! Bisous!

Wow. Qu'est ce qu'il est GENIAL, mon petit ami! Il allait forcément comprendre et accepter de m'aider, c'était sûr. Je suis rentrée en bus à la résidence, pour prendre une douche et enfiler un jean large et un pull moulant rouge, et puis je me suis précipitée chez Harry, qui habitait un confortable appartement près de l'hôpital. Il m'a accueillie avec un grand sourire et un tablier.

- Ben alors, t'es même pas tu nu là-dessous?

Nous avons discuté de tout et de rien pendant le dîner. Je n'osais pas encore aborder un sujet qui fâche. Après tout, j'avais toute la soirée. Après manger, nous nous sommes installées devant Star Wars IV, enlacés sur le canapé.

On a commencé à s'embrasser, d'abord chastement puis de plus en plus violemment. Il m'a allongée sous lui et j'ai passé mes mains sous son T-shirt, caressant son dos. Il m'a enlevé mon pull, entraînant le débardeur avec.

Combien de fois avais-je imaginé cette scène, ces dernières années? Mon fantasme était en train de se produire! Dingue, non? Et quand vous sentez la Chose de votre fantasme dure contre votre cuisse, c'est encore plus excitant. Il était carrément en train de malaxer mes seins maintenant. Je lui ai arraché son haut. Oh, là là, il fallait absolument que je lui dise que... oooh, sa main venait de passer dans ma culotte.

- Harry...

- Mmmh...

- Harry, j'ai jamais couché avec personne, j'ai même jamais touché un tu sais quoi...

- Ok, je vais aller doucement.

Bon, au moins c'était dit. J'ai battu des jambes pour éjecter mon jean, il a fait pareil avec son pantalon. Je stressais à mort, à vrai dire. Il FALLAIT que tout se passe bien, sinon tout mon rêve de petite fille serait mis à mal. C'est con, mais c'était comme ça. Harry a descendu ma petite culotte, les yeux fermés. En tremblant, j'ai poussé l'élastique de son caleçon vers le bas. Son sexe est apparut, chose étrange de couleur foncée, qui m'a faite glousser. J'ai tendu les doigts et l'ai effleuré. Il a tressaillit et a ouvert les yeux. Je l'ai fixé en empoignant la chose. Il a gémit et s'est placé entre mes cuisses. Puis juste quand il commençait à entrer et que je me tendais en prévoyant la douleur, il s'est arrêté.

- Ça va, Harry? Ai-je demandé avec la drôle de sensation que c'est lui qui aurait dû me poser cette question.

Il n'a pas répondu. Il fixait quelque chose sur un buffet, derrière ma tête. Je l'ai renversée en arrière et j'ai aperçu, à l'envers, une photo de lui et de Ron au lycée, qui riaient en se tapant dans le dos.

- Je peux pas. A dit Harry.

Mon sang s'est glacé.

-Putain, Harry, tu trouves que c'est le MOMENT de te rendre compte de ça?! Je te ferais remarquer que t'es à moitié dedans, là!

D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, c'était en train de ramollir considérablement.

Je l'ai violemment repoussé et j'ai roulé hors du canapé en sentant les larmes me monter au yeux. Je remettais mon jean sans ma petite culotte quand il s'est remis à parler.

- Je suis désolé, Gin, vraiment navré. Mais je peux pas. Depuis le début, il y a un truc qui me gêne, et j'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus mais... Bordel, je t'aime, mais comme une soeur, Ginny!

- J'avais pas l'air d'être ta soeur il y a cinq minute!!!! J'ai hurlé en enfilant mon pull.

- Je sais, je sais, c'est inexcusable, j'aurai dû m'en rendre compte avant mais...

- Et t'es en train de me plaquer, en plus.

Mon ton était d'un coup redevenu calme et inexpressif. Il s'est levé et m'a attrapé le bras, inquiet. Je me suis dégagée.

- Me touches pas. T'en as assez fait comme ça.

Les larmes ont commencé à sortir quand j'ai claqué la porte. C'était nul, nul nul! Et évidemment, il fallait que ça m' arrive! Une petite soeur, mon cul! J'avais tout fait depuis mes dix ans pour qu'il ne me voit pas comme ça! J'ai hoqueté de rage et de douleur et j'ai titubé jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus avant de me rendre compte qu'à cette heure là, il n'y en avait plus. Alors j'ai marché jusqu'à l'Université, ce qui à mis près d'une heure. J'ai eu du coup le temps de me sentir mal: j'étais encore vierge, mais je ne me sentait plus vierge, ce qui était très mauvais pour le moral. Après tout, il était un peu rentré, non? Physiquement, j'étais intacte, mais je me sentais sale. Nulle. En rentrant, totalement assommée de larmes et de fatigue, je me suis rendue compte que j'avais oublié ma culotte chez Harry.

Toutes les implications du drames me sont tombées sur la tête le lendemain, tandis que j'arrivais -en retard- au travail. Qu'allait dire Malefoy? Il allait être furieux, mais au moins je serais tranquille avec cette histoire, et je pourrais terminer mon stage dans de bonnes conditions. Un minuscule point positif dans le drame de ma vie (ouais, je sais, je suis un peu mélodramatique, mais bon).

Je me suis traînée dans le bureau d'Andy pour excuser mon retard.

- Oh mon Dieu, Ginny, t'as une sale gueule!

Merci. J'aime les compliments.

- Salut, Andy. J'ai pas bien dormi.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé? Tu vas bien? Tu t'es pas fait agresser, quand même?

- Pire...J'ai gémi.

- Oh, non! Tu t'es faite plaquer, c'est ça?

J'ai acquiescé, la tête basse. Je me suis appuyée sur le bord du bureau, butant contre le cadrant du téléphone, et je lui ai raconté toute ma soirée. A la fin, horrifiée, elle m'a assurée que mon retard n'avait pas d'importance et m'a raccompagnée jusqu'à la salle de travail en traitant Harry de salop sans coeur. Je ne m'était pas rendu compte qu'en butant contre le téléphone, ma main avait appuyé sur la touche avec la petite étiquette « DM » en dessous...

A peine deux minutes après mon installation devant mon poste d'ordinateur, la porte s'est ouverte à la volée.

- WEASLEY! Bureau maintenant!!

Ça devait être à cause de mon retard. Il avait pas l'air de vouloir faire un câlin aujourd'hui. Il était tellement furieux que son visage était presque en train de rougir. Presque. Je l'ai suivit en traînant des pieds. Entrée dans le bureau, j'ai maugréé:

- J'étais juste un peu en retard, Andy m'a dit que c'était pas...

- Je me FOUT de ton retard, espèce d'imbécile!

Choquée, je suis restée bouche-bée.

- Vois-tu Weasley, il semblerait que la touche de cet interphone qui m'est attribuée ait été accidentellement allumée... Ça arrive de temps en temps, mais j'avoue que ce que j'ai entendu tout à l'heure était particulièrement instructif, et j'ai donc jugé bon de ne pas me manifester.

J'étais glacée, horrifiée. J'ai ouvert la bouche pour tenter de dire que de toutes façons, je lui aurait dit à un moment ou à un autre, mais il m'a coupée.

- Tu ne me sert plus à rien, Weasley. Tu es complètement incapable. Je suis, comme tu le vois, particulièrement furieux. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de prendre tes affaires et de dégager. Je te vire.

- Quoi?

- Tu es virée! Je ne veux plus te voir! Dégage maintenant!

- Mais je fais du bon travail, ici!

- Et alors! Dès demain je trouve un autre stagiaire qui fait le même!

Je crois que c'est ce qui m'a achevée. Inutile de protester, en tant que stagiaire je n'avais aucun droit. Mon contrat avait été très clair à ce sujet. J'ai levé des yeux vides vers lui, assommée. Il avait les bras croisés, le regard plein de défi, attendant que je réplique. Il avait gagné, cependant. Je ne répondrais rien. J'ai tourné les talons, j'ai été dans la salle récupérer mes affaires, ignorant les questions de plus en plus inquiètes de mes ex-collègues, et je suis partie.

Je suis tout de suite aller à l'université voir le Professeur responsable de mon dossier. Il fallait que je m'occupe l'esprit, que je m'active. J'ai raconté que Draco Malefoy m'avait virée car à cause de notre passé commun, nous nous disputions souvent. Mon prof a soupiré, puis voyant mon état de délabrement, il m'a assuré qu'il m'aiderait dans mes recherches pour un nouveau stage. Je n'avais pas envie de commencer à chercher aujourd'hui, aussi j'ai été faire les courses. Ma carte bleue à été refusée, et c'est là que j'ai éclaté en sanglots, devant une caissière médusée. J'ai payé le plus urgent en liquide, puis je suis retournée dans ma chambre faire le point.

Bon. Je n'avais 1) plus de copain, 2) plus de stage, 3) plus d'argent. Hors de question de demander de l'aide à la famille, ils organiseraient un rapatriement au domicile dans le quart d'heure.

En attendant de trouver un stage, il me fallait un petit boulot. Pas de baby-sitting, je ne savais absolument pas m'occuper des enfants. Je pouvais faire des ménages, peut-être...

Oui, à la maison, il y avait toujours quelque chose à ranger ou nettoyer et j'avais acquis une capacité casi-magique à faire le ménage très rapidement et de façon impeccable. J'allais regarder les petites annonces dans le centre, et on verrait bien.

C'est ainsi que le surlendemain soir, je me retrouvais à sonner à la porte d'un immeuble dégoulinant le luxe, et à devoir supplier le portier de me laisser entrer. Il m'a accompagné jusqu'au sixième étage à l'appartement de Mr et Mme Westbury, pour qui j'allais travailler au noir comme femme de ménage un jour sur deux. Mme m'a expliqué l'emplacement des instruments avant de partir en coup de vent. J'ai donc passé l'aspirateur et lavé les sols, sorti les poubelles, fait les poussières, mis le linge à laver, sachant qu'une fois sur deux je devais faire le repassage.

Tous les jours, je partais à la recherche d'un stage et me renseignait du côté de mon professeur. C'était désespéré. Les agences avaient déjà des stagiaires ou n'en voulaient pas. Je continuais cependant à chercher et insister. Je ne voyais plus personne, ne voulant pas avouer à mon renvoi à mes parents et évitant Harry, donc Ron et Hermione à tout prix. C'était frustrant, pour une fille comme moi qui aimait être entourée. En plus, personne ne m'avait appelé de l'agence Mal&Son, et je soupçonnais fortement Draco d'avoir fait passer des consignes. Après tout, je m'était fait de bons amis là-bas. C'était d'autant plus énervant que l'agence se trouvait à seulement deux pâtés de maisons de chez Mr et Mme Westbury...

Deux semaines après mon renvoi, je me retrouvais en tablier et gants en caoutchouc à descendre des poubelles pleines à craquer, juste au moment ou les éboueurs passaient dans la rue. Voyant que le camion allait partir sans mes sacs, je me suis mise à crier et à courir après, traversant la rue devant une grosse berline noire aux vitres fumées qui a pilé net en klaxonnant. Le camion et les éboueurs hilares ont disparu au coin de la rue et rageuse, j'ai lancé une poubelle dans leur direction, qui s'est explosée au sol après un vol d'à peine 5 mètres.

- Ben voilà, j'ai grommelé. T'as gagné, ma fille.

J'ai été ramasser les détritus éparpillés par terre puis j'ai tout jeté dans les bennes du voisin. La voiture noire était bizarrement toujours là. Il était tard, il faisait nuit, et elle n'était pas rassurante. J'ai attrapé mon sac dans l'entrée, ai enlevé vite fait le tablier et les gants et j'ai commencé à m'éloigner de là d'un pas rapide. Derrière moi, la portière s'est ouverte dans la rue déserte.

- Weasley!

Je me suis figée, sans me retourner. C'est pas vrai, j'avais vraiment pas de chance...

- Weasley, attend.

Des bruits de pas se rapprochaient et j'ai bientôt senti une main sur mon épaule. Tournant la tête, j'ai lancé un regard que j'espérais être de pure haine à Draco Malefoy.

Il portait un pull fin à col roulé noir et visiblement rien en dessous, ai-je tout de suite remarqué.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez, Malefoy?

Je m'étais encore une fois humiliée devant lui, lançant vainement des poubelles dans un uniforme jaune en caoutchouc.

Il s'est gratté la tête en me dévisageant.

- Tu prends le bus pour l'université, non? L'arrêt est loin.

J'ai haussé les épaules.

- Comment vous savez ça? Vous ne vous déplacez qu'en bagnole de luxe.

Il n'a pas relevé.

- Viens, je te ramène.

- Quoi?

- Je te ramène. Et ravale ta fierté mal placée, ok?

Oh, après tout, ça m'évitait un trajet long et pénible en bus. Et je n'étais pas obligée de parler. Je me suis dirigée vers la berline et me suis installée dans le siège passager en cuir, appréciant l'odeur qui s'en dégageait. Avec un peu de chance, j'allais contaminer sa belle voiture avec mon odeur de poubelle, j'ai pensé en ricanant.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire, Weasley?

- J'espérais transmettre mon odeur de poubelle à vos affaires, en fait.

A ma grande surprise, il a hoché la tête avec un sourire en coin. Puis il a démarré et la voiture s'est mise à glisser dans les rues sombres et silencieuses. Il m'a jeté un coup d'oeil.

- Alors, tu travailles tous les soirs comme ça?

Et c'est parti pour l'interrogatoire humiliant. Je ne cherchais pas à le combattre, cette fois.

- Un soir sur deux. Je nettoie l'appartement d'un couple de bourges.

Je regardais par la fenêtre pour ne pas voir sa tête triomphante.

- Tu as besoin d'argent?

- Non, je fais ça pour le plaisir, ai-je répondu sarcastiquement.

Il y a eu un silence, puis:

- Écoute Weasley...

- Non! Écoutez-moi, vous. Qu'est ce qui vous prend, d'être gentil avec moi comme ça? Où est le piège, hein? Vous n'êtes pas assez content d'avoir contrôlé ma vie privée, de m'avoir menacée, de m'avoir virée pour une histoire qui ne vous regardait pas?! A cause de vous je suis obligée de nettoyer la merde de personnes qui font comme si je n'existais pas, pour pouvoir manger autre chose que des pâtes tous les jours. Alors arrêtez, ok? C'est déjà assez humiliant comme ça. Vous devez jubiler, n'est-ce pas? Une Weasley enfin à sa place...

J'ai reniflé pour éviter que les larmes ne débordent. Je voyais trouble. Il n'a pas répondu et peu après, nous sommes arrivés devant la résidence.

- Merci pour le trajet. Salut.

- Attend, il y a des mecs louches devant la porte.

Effectivement, l'entrée était occupée par tout un tas de types qui avaient l'air définitivement bourrés.

- Ça va. Je vais survivre.

Je me suis éloignée mais il a éteint le moteur et m'a rattrapée.

- Je te raccompagne.

Quand nous sommes passés devant le groupe, je me suis faite siffler. Mais quand Malefoy à tourné la tête vers eux, tous les bruits se sont évanouis d'un seul coup. C'est vrai qu'il savait être menaçant, bien que j'avais l'habitude de cette expression dirigée contre moi. J'ai appelé l'ascenseur et il m'a suivi à l'intérieur, observant d'un sourcil levé les tags sur les parois. Puis j'ai ouvert la porte de ma chambre, et je me suis retournée vers lui pour le remercier froidement. Il m'a devancée:

- C'est là dedans que tu habites? C'est un clapier.

- Ça fait neuf mètre carrés. C'est le minimum légal. Mais j'ai de la chance, j'ai une douche qui marche, ai-je dit en désignant du pouce la minuscule cabine contenant une douche, un mini lavabo et des WC.

Il a grimacé, puis ses yeux ont parcouru l'étagère où je plaçais mes courses, ma plaque chauffante et mon micro-onde. Ses yeux gris se sont ensuite plantés dans les miens, et il a replacé une mèche derrière mon oreille. J'ai frissonné. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait, à la fin?

Il la regardait, détaillant la moindre tache de rousseur de son nez. Il n'arrivait pas à l'imaginer vivre dans cet endroit. C'était tellement... pauvre, vieux, sale, totalement inadapté à une fille comme elle, si fraîche, éclatante de vie. Comment faisait-elle pour ne pas exploser, enfermée dans neuf mètres carrés? Il l'avait trouvée belle, ce soir là, même dans son caoutchouc jaune de femme de ménage, furieuse en lançant des poubelles. Il avait regardé ses seins pointer à travers son T-shirt dans la voiture, quand elle refusait de tourner la tête vers lui. Il voulait l'amener chez lui, dans sa grande baignoire, pour la débarrasser de cette légère odeur de détergent et de détritus qui altérait son odeur naturelle si douce et innocente dont il s'était empli ce jour là, dans l'ascenseur. Enfin, il voulait la sortir de cette baignoire, l'allonger sur son lit et la faire gémir en finissant ce que Potter avait été incapable d 'accomplir.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

voilà; un autre chapitre de fini!! j'espère qu'il vous a plu, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses! Draco est assez incompréhensible, mais il faut savoir que quand il est furax, il réfléchit moins, donc il fait des conneries genre virer Ginny...

review? Dites moi tout ce que vous avez pensé, ressenti en lisant ce chapitre! C'est important pour moi!

bisous


	6. Chapitre 5

Ah. Ouais je sais ça fait super longtemps... Désolée désolée, je suis pas un fille très ponctuelle, ou organisée, ou... (en fait, tout le contraire de ce que je prévoit d'affirmer avec aplomb dans mes entretiens d'embauche, à la fin de mes études)

Alors, je remercie énormément tous les lecteurs du précédent chapitre, et mes revieweurs:

Spider Clemti, Shadow hybris (logiquement on a pas le droit de répondre aux reviews dans les chapitres, mais bon... ah oui, parle moi un peu plus de Georgia Nicholson! Ca a l'air cool!), Spoiledchil, Anissa, bidibidabidibou (alors pour poster une fic: petit bouton « register » en haut à droite, tu t'inscris, puis tu ajoutes un document en allant chercher le bon sur ton ordi, et enfin une « story »!), latitemery, Is'V, Devablue, Chlowée, Meredith34, Ellaya Dorienval, lauralavoiepelletier, et Zape!!

Truc incroyable, une des lectrices, Zape, est en train de traduire cette fic en espagnol! Merci Zape, je suis toute fière :-) J'espère que les lecteurs espagnols apprécient.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Chapitre 5:

Bon. Qu'est ce qu'il avait, là, à scanner ma chambre d'un oeil critique? Surtout après avoir passé sa main dans ma mèche de cheveux, là, d'un geste fluide, comme s'il faisait ça tous les jours! Son expression était vaguement dégoûtée, et ça m'a énervée. Après tout, j'avais passé des heures à aménager cette chambre à la limite de l'insalubre pour qu'elle soit accueillante! J'avais caché la totalité des murs gris déprimant sous des affiches de concerts ou de cinéma, essayant de donner un peu de couleurs et de ma personnalité à ce placard, et voilà ce que je récoltais! Il suffisait qu'un gosse de riche jette un oeil à l'intérieur et j'avais l'impression d'être une clocharde!

Rien que dans la façon dont il se tenait, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, l'air un peu tendu, des fois que les murs soient sales!

Ah! Voilà qu'il me fixait, maintenant. J'espérais ne pas avoir de bouts d'ordures dans les cheveux... Subitement consciente de l'odeur que je dégageais, je me suis reculée, la honte se disputant à la colère.

-Ouais, bon, merci. Mais je dois heu... J'ai des trucs à faire. C'était sympa de me ramener, hein, j'ai précipitamment ajouté, ne voulant pas passer pour une ingrate en plus d'avoir une odeur de poubelle. Salut!

Et j'ai claqué la porte. Qui n'a pas produit l'habituel « BLAM! » mais un hurlement étouffé, genre « mmmffffffaaaarrrrrrrrgggghhh!! ». Intriguée par ce phénomène étrange, j'ai rouvert la porte, tombant sur un Draco Malefoy écarlate, à moitié plié en deux, tenant sa main gauche avec un air d'intense douleur sur le visage.

Ah. Oui, c'est vrai qu'il était appuyé contre le chambranle... Ohmygod!

- Oh mon Dieu!! Je suis désolée! Navrée!! Venez, il faut passer de l'eau froide! C'est quel doigt? Ai-je paniqué en attrapant sa main pour l'examiner sous toutes les coutures, tout en l'entraînant dans la cabine-salle-de-bain.

Son index et son majeur étaient barrés d'une méchante ligne violette, et commençaient à gonfler à vue d'oeil. J'ai ouvert le robinet d'eau froide à fond, et tout en plaçant sa main sous le jet, je me suis penchée pour ouvrir le petit placard au dessus du lavabo et en sortir de la crème et des bandes.

- Asseyez-vous sur les toilettes, que je puisse vous mettre la crème, j'ai ordonné.

Ses sourcils se sont levés, et après avoir baissé le couvercle de la main gauche, il s'est assis. J'ai attrapé une serviette, éteint l'eau froide, et lui ai séché la main. Il se laissait faire obligeamment, sûrement habitué à ce qu'on s'occupe de lui.

J'ai du me mettre à genoux dans la douche pour lui mettre la crème anti-inflammatoire, n'osant pas lever les yeux vers son visage. Je massais doucement sa main, étant obligée de passer mes doigts entre les siens; et bien que mes gestes restent relativement médicaux, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rougir à la vue de mes mains abîmées par les détergents glisser entre ses longs doigts parfaitement manucurés.

En plus, j'avais les ongles tous rongés. Misère! J'ai précipitamment enroulé les blessures dans la bande de gaze avant de fixer le tout avec un pansement, puis je me suis relevée maladroitement, étant obligée, à ma plus grande honte, de prendre appui sur son genou.

- Heu, voilà! Désolée, encore, hein. Si ça fait encore mal dans deux jours il faudra aller faire des radios à l'hôpital.

- Ok, docteur, a-t-il répondu ironiquement.

Il s'est relevé lui aussi, ce qui fait que nous nous sommes retrouvés nez à torse dans la minuscule cabine. Il me fixait, avec un regard bizarrement intense qui m'a fait perdre le peu de moyens qu'il me restait à cet instant.

Je me suis éjectée dans ma chambre, le souffle court. Il m'a suivie silencieusement.

- C'était une punition, c'est ça?

- Hein?

- Pour t'avoir virée. Tu voulais me punir?

- J'ai pas fait exprès! Ai-je protesté.

J'ai fait volte-face et me suis assise sur le lit. Pff. Même avec une main bandée, il avait une classe terrible, dans le genre: oui, j'ai été blessé en sauvant ce bébé qui allait se faire écraser sous un camion, voyez-vous... J'ai repris:

- Et puis, il faut jamais mettre sa main dans le chambranle d'une porte, tout le monde sait ça.

- T'es en train de dire que c'est de ma faute?

Je n'ai pas répondu, me contentant de sourire à ma mauvaise foi évidente.

- T'es pas croyable, Weasley.

- Ouais, ouais. Je sais. J'espère que c'est pas cassé, quand même. Je m'en voudrais un tout petit peu.

J'ai fait un geste vague vers sa main, et il s'est mis à rire. Puis nous sommes retombés dans un silence inconfortable. Pour moi en tout cas, parce que lui a commencé à fureter sur mon bureau, totalement sans gêne.

- Hey! Ai-je commencé à protester. Touchez pas à mes...

Il a levé un papier, visiblement intéressé. C'était la feuille où j'avais noté toutes les adresses des agences de pub susceptibles de me prendre en stage.

- Tu cherches un nouveau stage?

- Ouais... enfin ceux-là (geste vers la feuille) prennent pas de stagiaire. Je cherche en dehors de Londres, maintenant.

Dingue. J'étais en train d'expliquer à celui qui était responsable de la merde dans laquelle j'étais comment je n'arrivais pas à m'en sortir! Le pire, c'est que je ne pouvais pas m'énerver après lui. Le découragement avait effacé tout désir de vengeance, et puis le plus étrange, c'est que le Malefoy qui était à cet instant planté au beau milieu de mes neuf mètre carrés n'avait absolument rien à voir avec celui qui m'avait foutu à la porte, quelques semaines auparavant. Il a laissé traîner son regard par l'unique fenêtre, et j'en ai profité pour laisser traîner mon regard sur lui.

Ben quoi? Autant en profiter. Bien qu'étant un insupportable con arrogant, il était également scandaleusement beau, et regarder ne m'engageait à rien. Son pull col roulé dévoilait les moindres contours de son torse, et cela en restant d'un aspect extrêmement coûteux et absolument pas vulgaire ou ostensible. N'importe quel autre type aurait eu l'air stupide, moulé comme ça, mais lui portait ce pull avec un nonchalance qui faisait même oublier qu'on pouvait presque apercevoir les contours de ses tétons à travers. Presque. Ses longues jambes étaient cachés par un pantalon noir visiblement taillé sur mesure, fait pour mettre en valeur ses hanches étroites et sa longue silhouette. Ajoutez à ça un visage sculpté, une peau blanche parfaite, et des cheveux soyeux presque blanc, et vous avez le type le plus suant de classe et de grâce de la terre.

Je comprenais mieux pourquoi toutes les filles se pâmaient, à Poudlard. Je les trouvais stupides, à l'époque, car son caractère de merde et ses insultes constantes envers mes frères et Harry l'enlaidissaient considérablement dans mon esprit. Et puis, j'étais encore un garçon manqué, la petite rousse bondissante qui n'en avaient rien à faire des types dont le nom ne commençait pas par Harry et ne finissait pas par Potter.

- Alors ce stage est très important, pour toi, n'est-ce pas?

La reprise de la conversation m'a surprise. Il me regardait, avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Ouais... Si j'en retrouve pas un, je vais devoir refaire mon année, et... C'est pas bon pour le dossier, et puis, j'ai de bonnes notes partout, alors ça serait idiot... Et à vrai dire, j'ai envie d'avancer, et de finir ces études, et de commencer à travailler, à gagner un salaire, parce que, j'en ai marre de dépendre de mes parents! C'est pas comme s'ils pouvaient se le permettre, en plus!

J'ai plaquée une main sur ma bouche pour arrêter le flot de paroles qui en sortait. Je venais de déballer ma vie devant l'ennemi de mes frères, celui qui était responsable de mes malheurs, celui à cause duquel je passais des heures toutes les semaines à récurer des toilettes et à descendre des poubelles. A ma plus grande honte, j'ai éclaté en sanglots, les coudes sur les genoux, la tête dans les mains.

- Ça...serait...bien... que, que vous... partiez, maintenant, Ai-je hoqueté entre mes doigts. Il est tard et il faut que je dorme.

- Weasley...

Sa voix était douce, et surprise. Oh, non, non, il allait avoir pitié, et s'il y avait bien une chose que je ne voulais pas venant de lui, c'était de la pitié.

- S'il vous plaît! Dehors!

Mes sanglots étaient devenus des gros hoquets désespérés. Il avait évidemment fallut que je craque devant lui. C'était humiliant!

- Weasley! Arrête de chialer! Tu es ridicule!

Choquée, j'ai tout de suite arrêté et j'ai relevé la tête.

-Ah, a-t-il reprit en souriant, assis sur mon siège de bureau. C'est mieux.

J'ai bégayé de stupeur.

- Mais... Mais enfin, je...je... J'ai le droit de pleurer, quand même!

- Oui. Mais tu vois, ça a marché. Tu as arrêté, maintenant. Et je préfère quand tu es en colère, c'est beaucoup plus divertissant, a-t-il ajouté d'un ton monotone.

- Contente de voir que je vous divertis, j'ai répliqué, acide.

Il a eu ce geste, qui voulait dire « peu importe », puis s'est levé et a passé une main sur ma tête.

- A bientôt, Weasley.

Et il était partit.

Plus tard, après une bonne douche, j'essayais de penser, couchée dans mon lit. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Depuis quand Malefoy-je suis-le-centre-de-la-terre-et-je-vous-emmerde était-il un gentleman? Depuis quand prenait-il la peine d'essayer de me faire arrêter de pleurer? Ou plutôt de chialer, comme il avait dit. Depuis quand s'intéressait-il à mes problèmes de stage? Depuis quand était-il _gentil, _tout simplement? C'était presque contre nature.

Je me suis endormie en pensant vaguement que son parfum flottait encore dans ma chambre. Et que ça sentait bon.

Draco Malefoy était collé contre moi, dans cet ascenseur privé à Mal&Son. Le nez contre son épaule, je respirais son odeur, extatique. Ses mains se déplaçaient sans contraintes le long de mon dos, puis se faufilaient sous le vieux pull de Fred. Je ne portais rien en dessous, à part un soutient-gorge, et la sensation de ses mains sur ma peau nue m'ont fait gémir. En réponse, il m'a plaquée contre la paroi métallisée avec un grondement de panthère, et ses mains sont venues sous mes fesses. Fébrile, j'ai commencé à déboutonner sa chemise de soie noire, avant de passer mes paumes dans l'ouverture pour les coller contre les muscles chauds de sa poitrine. Il a planté ses yeux gris dans les miens, puis s'est penché pour un baiser long et brutal, nous laissant pantelants et essoufflés, les lèvres rouges et gonflées. Il a soulevé ma longue jupe, et je me suis rendue compte que -oh mon dieu- je n'avais pas de culotte. Étrange, ai-je pensé en mon for intérieur.

- C'est normal, tu l'as laissée chez Potter, a répondu Malefoy à ma question muette.

De plus en plus étrange, décidément. Mais j'ai rejeté la petite voix, et j'ai insinué mes mains vers son pantalon, à la recherche du bouton. Il a laissé échapper un gémissement rauque, et puis...

- Tiens, ai-je gloussé, vous avez la même sonnerie de portable que moi, Patron.

Effectivement, on pouvait entendre Acunamatata distinctement, et de plus en plus fort. Il a eu l'air perplexe.

- Quel portable?

Et je me suis réveillée en sursaut. Mon téléphone hurlait « Quel chant fantastiiiiiique!! Ce mot signifie... » Et je me suis mise à hurler encore plus fort:

- Mais qu'est ce que c'était que CA!!

Je parlais bien sûr du rêve. Ce rêve complètement _débile _que je venais de faire. Moi, sauter sur Malefoy dans son ascenseur privé? Et puis quoi encore? C'est pas parce qu'il était beau et qu'il sentait bon que...

« Philosophiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeee!! » Merde, c'était presque la fin de la sonnerie. J'ai sauté sur mon téléphone.

- Allô!!

- Mademoiselle Weasley?

C'était mon prof de communication.

- Heu. Oui, c'est moi.

- Je vous ai trouvé un stage! C'est en banlieue, et la boite n'est pas très grande, mais au moins vous pourrez valider votre année!

- Super! Merci, Monsieur, je sais pas comment vous remercier, j'ai cherché tellement longtemps et... vous me sauvez la vie, là.

Il m'a communiqué l'adresse, et le numéro de l'agence, puis j'ai pu raccrocher après moult remerciements. Je commençais le lendemain, et il allait falloir que je fasse un long trajet en métro tous les jours, mais c'était mieux que rien... Le rêve m'est vite sortit de la tête, car j'avais beaucoup trop de choses à faire: appeler les bourgeois dont je nettoyais l'appartement pour leur dire que j'arrêtais (plus le temps), appeler l'agence, faire des courses, m'acheter une carte de métro, aller chercher ma convention de stage... La journée était bien remplie.

Le soir venu, je me suis écroulée sur mon lit, vidée. Alors que je somnolais, mon téléphone à de nouveau sonné.

- Allôôôôôô...

- Ginny? C'est Blaise.

Je me suis réveillée d'un coup.

- Blaise? Oh, comment ça va? Et Neville et Luna? Et la campagne, ça avance?

Il a rit.

- Tout le monde va bien, et on a terminé la campagne la semaine dernière. Tu nous manques, tu sais?

- Ouais... ouais, vous me manquez aussi, je... enfin, c'est cool que tout aille bien.

Sa vois rieuse m'avais effectivement manquée, je venais de m'en rendre compte.

- Tu deviens quoi, alors?

- J'ai trouvé un autre stage, je commence demain...

Je lui ai raconté ce que j'avais fait pendant ces semaines, omettant ma rencontre avec Malefoy. On a convenu d'un rendez-vous pour aller prendre un verre, le vendredi soir, et j'ai raccroché, joyeuse.

Le lendemain, j'ai commencé dans la nouvelle agence (' Anderson'). C'était vraiment une petite entreprise et il me payaient une misère, mais je n'allais pas cracher sur ce stage tombé du ciel... J'assistais la seule et unique équipe qui travaillait sur une campagne d'affichage pour les laxatifs Transimol, et je m'ennuyais à mourir, car ils ne me faisaient pas confiance et je n'avais rien à faire.

- Il faut vraiment trouver ce slogan! S'énervait la responsable du projet d'une voix aiguë, tandis que je regrettais l'ambiance chaude et énergique de notre salle de travail à Mal&Son.

« Avec Transimol, tu pues et tu colles? » Ai-je pensé ironiquement, laissant échapper un ricanement vite déguisé en toussotement. Le seul fait relativement remarquable était que un des employés, un gros type suant du nom de Stuart, semblait persuadé qu'il m'avait tapé dans l'oeil. Il était de plus en plus insistant, à la limite du harcèlement.

Le vendredi soir, je me suis rendue au rendez-vous fixé par Blaise. C'était un Pub irlandais, accueillant et confortable, avec des tables basses et des gros fauteuils club. Blaise se trouvait déjà là, m'accueillant avec un immense sourire et des dreadlocks bondissants.

- Oh! Ai-je glapit. Tu t'es fait des Dreads!! J'adooooore! T'es trop beau!

Plusieurs filles du bar m'envoyaient des regards jaloux. Ravie, je me suis laissée tomber dans le fauteuil d'à côté, après lui avoir planté un baiser sonore sur la joue.

Il me dévisageait de manière insistante, puis à dit:

- T'as maigri, ma puce.

- Ouais, j'ai pas arrêté, ces dernières semaines, et j'ai mangé que des pâtes, alors...

J'ai gloussé, mais il a froncé les sourcils d'un air mécontent.

- Tout le monde s'est inquiété pour toi, tu sais.

- Oh! C'est gentil, mais ça va, je suis pas morte.

Il a retrouvé son sourire étincelant.

- Alors, va-ton connaître les mystérieuses raisons de ton départ précipité et de la mauvaise humeur de mon crétin de meilleur ami qui a suivie?

J'ai rougi. Comment raconter ça sans m'humilier?

- Disons qu'il a voulu régler ses comptes avec Harry Potter en me prenant comme intermédiaire et que... ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, donc, a soupiré Blaise. C'est un crétin.

J'ai acquiescé. Le serveur est arrivé, et mon ancien chef d'équipe à insisté, avec un coup d'oeil inquiet sur mes cuisses, pour me payer un bol de chocolat viennois et des boules de crème glacée à la vanille. Tandis qu'on sirotait notre chocolat en riant de la campagne pour laxatifs, un groupe de trois hommes est entré dans le pub.

- Oh,non!

Je me suis aplatie dans le fauteuil, tentant de me dérober aux regards.

- C'est Stuart, le type qui me met des mains aux fesses!

Malheureusement, mes cheveux dépassaient et Stuart m'a vue.

- Heyyyyy!! Mais c'est ma rouquine!

Blaise s'est tendu, sur la défensive, tandis que Stuart approchait en titubant, déjà bourré à huit heures du soir.

- Alors ma chérie, tu dis pas bonjour?

- On s'est vu tout à l'heure, Stuart, ai-je protesté d'un ton revêche.

- Ouais, ben heuuu... Et alors? Allez, laisse tomber le négro et fais-moi un petit bisou pour dire bonjour, quoi!

Furieuse, j'ai bondi de ma chaise en même temps que Blaise, les cheveux virevoletants.

- Laisse tomber le QUOI, Stuart? Répètes un peu ça?

Le Gros Suant à eu l'air un peu moins sûr de lui, tout à coup. Surtout que l'ensemble du pub lui lançait des regards furieux. Mais il a lancé un regard à ses amis, en rang derrière lui. Amis qui l'ont encouragé du menton.

- Quoi, Ginny, fais pas ta mijorée, chérie.

Et il a passé un bras autour de ma taille. Blaise à bondit.

Quinze minute plus tard, debout devant Blaise dans les cuisines du pub, je faisais le bilan de la situation tout en lui maintenant un steak sur l'oeil droit: Une table et cinq verres cassés, ainsi que deux nez (Stuart et un de ses deux copains), trois yeux au beurre noir (dont un sur Blaise), un patron de Pub hilare qui nous avait assuré que ce n'était pas grave, des tas de clients indignés et compréhensifs, qui nous avaient gratifiés de tapes dans le dos après avoir jeté les trois rigolos dehors. Et une menace, lancée par le Gros Suant au bout de la rue: « Tu vas me payer ça lundi, salope! ».

J'étais relativement choquée. Et reconnaissante envers Blaise, qui avait gâché un des ses deux beaux yeux en amande pour me défendre.

- T'es un vrai chevalier servant, toi, ai-je rit tandis qu'il grimaçait, assis sur le comptoir en inox.

- Ce gros porc a posé ses sales pattes sur toi, a-t-il répondu en guise d'explication.

J'ai haussé les épaules, en marmonnant:

- C'est pas la première fois et ça sera pas la dernière...

- Justement, c'est pas normal, il a répliqué, énervé. Tu dois te plaindre à ton chef!

- Le chef et ce cher Stuart son copain comme cochons! Je peux pas me permettre de perdre ce stage!

- Alors il va continuer à te tripoter pendant trois mois, c'est ça?

J'ai posé le steak à côté de sa cuisse, puis ma main est venue sur sa joue.

- Ça va aller, Blaise. Je me laisserais pas faire.

- Je peux pas te laisser te jeter dans la fosse aux lions! Ce type fait dix fois ton poids!

- Écoute, si ça peut te rassurer, je vais continuer à chercher des stages, et si l'occasion se présente, je change, ok?

Il a marmonné, pas convaincu. Puis nous sommes retournés dans la salle finir la soirée, discutant paisiblement de tout, sauf de mon travail. Puis Blaise m'a raccompagnée à la résidence, m'a serrée dans ses bras, et m'a invitée à une soirée, chez lui la semaine d'après. Quand il est repartit, je l'ai entendu marmonner:

- En tout cas, Draco va m'entendre, ça c'est moi qui te le dit.

Le lundi a été catastrophique. Toute l'équipe me lançait des regards noirs, ayant visiblement entendu la version de Stuart quant à son nez cassé mais ne souhaitant pas entendre la mienne. Le principal concerné me souriait d'un air malsain, et je sentais toute la journée la menace peser sur moi. Pour tenter de passer inaperçue, je portais ce jour là un large pull noir et ma longue jupe qui allait avec, mais rien à faire.

A la fin de cette journée pourrie, je rentrais dans ma chambre universitaire, soulagée. Le Grand Porc Royal ne voulait apparemment rien tenter, et s'il croyait que ses regards furieux me faisaient quelque chose, c'est qu'il ne connaissait pas ma mère.

Juste au moment où je mettais de l'eau à bouillir pour les oeufs, j'ai entendu un drôle de truc dans le couloir.

- La rouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuusse... Hey, la rouquiiiine, je t'ai suivie... Je sais où tu habites, Ginnyyyy...

La voix s'est rapprochée, est s'est arrêtée devant ma porte. Figée, j'entendais une respiration lourde et grasse à travers le fin battant de contre plaqué. Je n'ai pas répondu, tétanisée.

- Fais pas semblant de pas être là, je t'ai vu entrer, chérie.

- Dégage, Stuart! Ai-je hurlé, retrouvant ma voix.

Il a commencé à taper sur la porte. Oh, mon Dieu.

- J'appelle les flics, je te préviens!!

Je me suis précipitée sur mon téléphone, mais il a commencé à taper tellement fort que la serrure a tressauté, et j'ai lâché le portable pour me précipiter sur la porte afin de la retenir. J'ai appuyé avec mon dos, arc-boutant mes jambes pour avoir plus de force. Mais il tapait de plus en plus fort, et j'ai sentit la serrure céder. J'ai commencé à sangloter de terreur, me rappelant les mots de Blaise: « Ce gros porc fait au moins dix fois ton poids! » Mais pourquoi est-ce que personne ne sortait pour m'aider? Je me suis rappelée avec horreur que l'étage était uniquement occupé par des filles, sûrement à cet instant aussi terrorisées que moi par le vacarme. Mes jambes ont commencé à trembler sous les assauts. La porte s'est ouverte de vingts centimètres, et j'ai hurlé en voyant un gros bras s'introduire par l'ouverture et s'enrouler autour de ma gorge.

Puis il y a eu ce bruit de course dans le couloir, suivi d'un gros bruit sourd, et le bras m'a lâchée. J'ai entendu des sifflements furieux et d'autres bruits sourds.

Je me suis laissée glisser le long de la porte, puis à quatre pattes vers mon réchaud: l'eau bouillante était en train de déborder. Dans un état second, j'ai éteint l'appareil, accrochée à l'étagère. La porte s'est ouverte violemment.

- Weasley!

Avec un cri pathétique et inarticulé, je me suis précipitée dans les bras de Draco Malefoy.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'il la voyait pleurer, et ces sanglots là, qui la secouaient toutes entière entre ses bras, lui écrasaient la poitrine dans un étau. Elle laissait échapper de longs gémissements de soulagement, la bouche ouverte contre son épaule, et ses mains tremblantes serraient sa nuque tellement fort qu'il en avait presque mal, mais cela n'avait aucune importance, car elle était là, chaude et intacte, collée contre lui. Il a jeté un coup d'oeil dédaigneux au gros corps vautré par terre, qu'il avait assommé avec facilité, en profitant dans sa rage pour lui recasser le nez. Ce déchet n'avait qu'à pas s'attaquer à _elle. _Enroulant un bras autour de Ginny, sa main dans les boucles rouges, il a sortit son téléphone, et appelé la police, résumant calmement la situation, précisant qu'il serait parti lorsque les agents arriveraient, mais que le gros type assommé serait toujours là, lui, et que s'ils avaient des questions, qu'ils viennent chez lui plus tard. Puis sans la lâcher, il a attrapé un sac, fourré dedans les affaires qui lui paraissaient indispensables, et l'a menée jusqu'à sa voiture.

- T'inquiète pas, Weasley. Tu viens avec moi.

Il était hors de question qu'il la laisse repartir, à présent. Elle était à lui.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Alors? Alors? Vous avez aimé? Je sais c'était un peu dramatique mais bon... Si tout se passait bien en dehors de chez Mal&Son, c'était pas marrant!!

Une tite review? Ah ah, j'adore les Draco balèzes en arts martiaux, moi. Je le vois bien ceinture noir de plein de trucs, pas vous?

bisous


	7. Chapitre 6

Ah. AAAAAAH! Je viens de voir depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas posté. My God. Bon, voilà la suite.

Et encore merci merci merci pour toutes les reviews reçues. C'est absolument génial.

Bonne lecture! J'essayerais de poster le prochain plus vite. Je VAIS poster le prochain plus vite. *Persuasion de mon propre cerveau*

Zape, navrée de l'attente. Tu vois, j'ai pas laissé tomber! Bisous

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Chapitre 6

Et merde. C'était la honte. La honte totale! Comment est-ce que j'avais pu, moi, Ginny Weasley, m'abandonner ainsi à chialer minablement dans les bras de Malefoy, et le laisser me porter jusqu'à sa voiture puis jusqu'à son appartement! C'était absolument lamentable. Étouffée par la honte, recroquevillée sur son immense canapé, je le voyais faire les cents pas dans le salon gargantuesque en parlant au téléphone aux policiers qui, à ce que je comprenais, attendaient en bas qu'on leur ouvre. Malefoy a appuyé sur un bouton près de la porte et s'est retourné vers moi avec un regard scrutatif. Oh là là. Il devait me trouver vraiment nulle, une fille faible incapable de se défendre elle-même, et pathétique dans ses larges vêtements noirs. Encore plus honteuse de me trouver aussi insignifiante au milieu de cet appartement magnifique, j'ai étendu les jambes pour m'asseoir correctement, puis j'ai lissé ma jupe sur mes cuisses. En relevant la tête, j'ai sursauté. Il fixait mes jambes avec une telle intensité que je me suis demandé un instant s'il ne voyait pas à travers mes vêtements. Pour chasser ce silence étrange, j'ai tenté de communiquer:

- Hum. Je suis désolée de vous causer autant de sou...

La sonnette a retentit. Sans me quitter des yeux, son propriétaire a à peine levé la voix:

- C'est ouvert.

Trois policiers ont surgit de la porte d'entrée, celle dont l'ascenseur donnait sur l'extérieur et le parking. Après s'être installés sur les différents fauteuils, gênés par le luxe et ne sachant pas trop comment s'adresser à Malefoy, ils ont commencer par lui poser des questions.

- Donc, pourquoi avez-vous décidé de frapper Mr. Stuart Tavish?

- Il s'en prenait violemment à la demoiselle ici présente dans le but évident de porte atteinte à son...

Heu?

- ... Intégrité.

Ouf. Il a poursuivi calmement, mais j'ai vu ses poings qui se serraient sur ses cuisses.

- Quand je suis arrivé, il tentait d'ouvrir la porte cassée, et avait un bras passé par l'ouverture déjà pratiquée. J'ai entendu crier, alors je n'ai plus cherché à analyser la situation. Il s'est avéré qu'il tenait Miss Weasley au cou avec son bras gauche, et il était en train de l'étrangler.

Il a mimé le geste, et j'ai déglutit en tirant sur mon col. Un des policiers a retenu une exclamation.

- Mademoiselle, ces marques proviennent-elles de l'agression?

Étonnée, je n'ai d'abord pas compris. Puis je me suis levée, et j'ai été me poster devant l'immense miroir au dessus de la cheminée. Me levant sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir mieux voir, j'ai constaté l'étendue des dégâts: une grosse marque violette me colorait la totalité de la moitié gauche de mon cou.

- Ah! Je... Oui, je pense que oui. Je ne me rendais pas compte qu'il avait serré aussi fort, c'est tout.

Il y a eu un silence.

- Nous allons devoir prendre des photos pour le dossier, mademoiselle. Il va falloir que vous... heu... que vous retiriez votre pull.

J'ai frissonné en croisant les bras.

- Oui. Oui, bien sûr.

Malefoy, figé sur son fauteuil, fixait le gros appareil photo à flash des yeux. J'ai lentement retiré mon pull, ce qui m'a laissée dans un maillot de corps minuscule et que je savait à moitié transparent. Le photographe s'est approché avec une moue de pitié, et il ma fait tourner la tête vers la droite pour bien exposer les dégâts. Il a pris trois ou quatre gros plans.

- C'est bon, Mademoiselle. Merci.

Ils ont continué à interroger Malefoy, lui demandant ce qu'il faisait là, et s'il pratiquait des sports de combats. A la première question, il a répondu qu'il venait me parler pour mon stage, et à la deuxième, tout simplement oui. Puis j'ai dû leur raconter ce qu'il s'était passé avec Stuart depuis le début de mon stage. J'ai détesté mon filet de voix tandis que je débitais l'histoire. Mon ancien boss était encore plus blanc que d'habitude, des yeux rageurs fixés sur mon cou. Puis les policiers sont partis.

- Blaise aurait dû t'emmener chez lui!

- Pardon?

Je restais encore un peu étourdie de l'interrogatoire.

- Cet imbécile de Blaise aurait dû te protéger!

- Mais... Il s'est déjà battu pour moi, au bar. Blaise n'y est pour rien! Pourquoi est-ce que vous l'accusez de quoi que ce soit?

Il s'est contenté d'un "huuummfff" et s'est levé pour continuer à faire les cent pas dans le salon.

- Bien, ai-je sifflé. Merci pour l'hospitalité, mais je crois que je peux retourner à la résidence, maintenant. Le gros porc ne viendra de toute évidence plus.

Il a bondi devant moi les bras écartés, tellement rapidement, que j'ai crié en reculant d'un pas. Ce qui m'a fait cogner l'arrière des genoux sur le bord du canapé, et rasseoir brutalement.

- Quoi? Ai-je protesté, levant les yeux vers son visage furieux. Vous ne comptez quand même pas sur moi pour rester ici? Il est évident que je ne suis pas assortie au décor. Hey! Mais qu'est que vous...!

Il s'était penché, et d'un geste souple m'avait jeté sur son épaule. Je m'accrochais à son fin pull noir pour ne pas tomber, et après ce qui m'a semblé une infinité de pièces et de couloirs, il m'a déposée dans une chambre magnifique bien qu'un peu froide, avec un lit absolument énorme et de grandes fenêtres.

- Tu restes ici tant que ta porte n'est pas réparée, au moins. Je t'amène ton sac.

Tandis que je regardais la lune par la fenêtre, il est revenu en tenant mon sac en patchwork entre le pouce et l'index, d'un air dégoûté. Soupirante, je lui ai arraché des mains.

- Merci.

- J'ai aussi ramené de la crème, pour les bleus. Assied-toi, a-t-il dit en désignant le lit.

Bon. J'étais chez lui, autant ne pas être contrariante. Et l'idée de ses grandes mains me massant le cou n'était pas totalement désagréable. J'ai retiré mon pull une nouvelle fois, et je me suis assise au bord du lit. Il a débouché un tube de crème et s'est assis à côté de moi.

- Dis-moi si j'appuie trop fort.

- Mmh.

Il a étalé le crème avec des gestes très médicaux, ce qui m'a à la fois agacée et soulagée.

- Tavish ne t'as rien fait d'autre, n'est-ce pas?

- Vous voulez parler de mon "intégrité" de tout à l'heure?

- Oui.

- Non, il ne m'a pas touchée. A part des mains aux fesses, à l'agence, ai-je ajouté après un petit moment de réflexion.

La grande main sur mon cou s'est crispée, et j'ai laissé échapper une exclamation de douleur très distinguée:

- Waïïïeuuuh!

Il a eu l'air confus un instant, fixant ses doigts. Puis il s'est excusé en reprenant son massage.

- Je crois que ces flics vont pouvoir ajouter le harcèlement sexuel et moral sur le lieu de travail au dossier, alors. Sur une jeune fille à peine majeure, en plus. Tu vas être tranquille pour un bout de temps.

- Youpi, ai-je soupiré.

J'ai osé lui jeter un coup d'oeil.

Heu.

Mais!

Est-ce qu'il était en train de fixer mon SOUTIF?

Oui. Définitivement oui.

J'ai rougit en repensant au rêve de l'ascenseur, et puis je me suis dit "oh et puis merde" et je me suis légèrement cambrée pour mettre ma poitrine en avant.

- Ça fait du bien, votre crème, là.

Mon cerveau hurlait "Allumeuse! Allumeuse!!", mais je m'en foutais, je me rappelais du moment précis où mon rêve avait cessé, la dernière fois, c'est à dire quand je m'apprêtais à lui déboutonner son pantalon dans l'ascenseur. On s'est regardé dans les yeux, sa main s'est figée. Étourdie, j'ai appuyé mon poing sur le lit.

- Merde! La crème!

J'ai bondit du lit, m'arrachant à la main chaude, et contemplant le litre (au moins) de crème qui maculait ma jupe. Évidemment, c'est moi qui avait tout pris, pas une goutte sur le lit.

Il s'est levé brusquement et est sortit en coup de vent. J'ai entendu: salle de bain, en face, panier de linge sale. Et il était loin.

Bon. Pour avoir l'air ridicule... C'était réussi. De toutes façons, qu'est ce qui m'avait pris de vouloir le draguer? Ce sale con arrogant? J'ai traversé le couloir d'un pas furieux, me suis retrouvée dans une salle de bain en marbre avec une douche scintillante de la taille de ma chambre universitaire, pourvue de tout un tas de jets de massage. J'ai jeté mes affaires dans une grande coupe en marbre qui pouvait difficilement prendre le nom de 'panier de linge sale' et j'ai pris la meilleure douche de ma vie. Retournant dans ma chambre dans un peignoir qui semblait pouvoir éponger la mer rouge, j'ai enfilé les seules affaires se trouvant dans mon sac: un pull très fin vert, une culotte et ma jupe longue. Pas de soutif propre. Bon.

Puis j'ai commencé à explorer, ouvrant toutes les portes du couloir en gloussant comme une gamine. Ben quoi, faut bien décompresser, non?

A la neuvième porte, j'ai été assaillie par une bouffée de vapeur et une sonate de Chopin. Fixant les lieus à travers le brouillard chaud, mes yeux sont tombés sur une copie de la douche que je connaissait.

Occupée.

AHHH! Figée, les doigts écartés au bout de mes bras ballants, j'ai fixé un Draco Malefoy complètement nu, qui heureusement me tournait le dos. La vache! Il était vraiment, vraiment... comestible.

J'ai reculé d'un pas en refermant la porte dès que je me suis rendue compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire, là, une main appuyée contre le mur. J'ai gloussé nerveusement, incapable de retenir la chaleur qui me montait aux joues et les images au cerveau. J'ai trouvé le salon par miracle, juste au moment où une haute silhouette à dreadlocks y déboulait.

- Blaise! Ai-je hurlé en me précipitant dans ses bras.

Il m'a serrée un long moment.

- Draco vient de m'appeler. J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu. Ça va? T'es toute rouge. Où est Draco?

- Il est en train de se mas... heu! De se masser au gel douche. Il va pas tarder. Hum.

Blaise m'a lancé un regard bizarre, puis nous nous sommes assis sur le canapé, moi sur ses genoux, jouant avec ses cheveux.

- J'aurais dû le massacrer, au bar, ce type.

- T'inquiètes, il va aller en prison. Enfin, j'espère, ai-je ajouté.

- De toutes façons tu vas revenir travailler ici.

Ah bon?

- Ah bon?

- Ouais. Mais tu ne m'as pas répondu quand je t'ai demandé si ça allait.

- Je vais bien, Blaise. Malefoy est arrivé à temps et... D'ailleurs, tu sais pourquoi il est venu me voir? Il a dit aux flics que c'était pour le stage mais...

- Je lui ai parlé de tes ennuis avec ton nouveau stage et avec le gros porc. Et je l'ai convaincu d'aller s'excuser et de te reprendre.

J'ai regardé son visage souriant avec adoration.

- Blaise, je t'adore.

J'ai passé mes bras autour de son cou et je lui ai fait un énorme bisou sur la joue droite.

- Hum.

J'ai sursauté.

- Blaise.

- Draco.

Blaise m'a délicatement repoussée pour aller donner une accolade à son meilleur ami. Celui-ci, un peu froid, ne cessait de faire aller et venir son regard entre nous deux. Ses cheveux étaient encore un peu mouillés de la douche et j'ai rougit à nouveau. Ils se sont mis à parler à voix basse, d'un débit trop rapide pour que je saisisse la teneur de la conversation. Quand ils en ont eu fini, je somnolais sur le bras du canapé, hésitant entre avoir faim et aller dormir. Je me décidais pour aller dormir, et chancelante, je me levais du canapé pour immédiatement me retrouver dans les bras de Blaise.

- Blaise? Tu veux pas dormir avec moi?

Il y eu un silence, puis un grognement. Puis encore un silence.

- S'il te plaît?

- Ouais, pas de problème.

J'ai été m'écrouler dans mon lit, retirant ma jupe d'un coup de pied. Tandis que je plongeais dans le sommeil, j'ai entendu Malefoy et Blaise se disputer, à la porte:

- Je te préviens, t'as pas intérêt à la toucher.

- Je vais pas la toucher, Drake... Pas encore, du moins. Alors si tu la veux, tu devrais te décider avant que je ne me décide à l'apprécier d'une autre façon que celle d'aujourd'hui.

QUOI? Mes yeux se sont ouverts d'un seul coup. "Si tu la veux"? Puis Blaise est entré dans la chambre, s'est mis en caleçon et s'est glissé à côté de moi.

- Tu dors, Gin?

- Mmh, ai-je répondu, nerveuse.

-... T'as entendu?

- Ouais.

- Ah.

Ouais.

- Oh, putain... ai-je gémis.

Bizarrement, il a rit, et il m'a prise dans ses bras, en me caressant le dos jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme.

Quand je me suis réveillée, j'ai hurlé. Deux yeux gris furieux me fixaient au dessus de deux poings plantés sur des hanches. Blaise s'est réveillé à son tour, en grognant. Je me suis rendue compte de notre position: il avait une jambe passé entre les miennes, ses mains sur ma taille. Quand aux miennes, j'en avais une sur son torse et l'autre dans ses cheveux. Je me suis débattue brusquement, pour finir dans ma panique par tomber du lit avec un gros bruit sourd et une douleur lancinante au coccyx.

Malefoy a penché la tête, a soupiré, et m'a relevée d'une main, placée sous mon bras.

- Pour l'amour du Ciel, Weasley, enfile ta jupe. Et Blaise, a-t-il continué en sifflant, habille-toi. Si vous voulez manger quelque chose, c'est dans la cuisine.

J'ai souri à un Blaise groggy, j'ai foncé sur ma jupe, et puis j'ai trottiné derrière Malefoy.

- Il est quelle heure, s'il vous plaît?

- Dix heures.

On a débouché dans une immense cuisine équipée de façon moderne, où un bar en inox débordait de nourriture. Un bol de thé était prêt. Malefoy me l'a désigné du menton, puis m'a observée dévorer mon petit déjeuner, appuyé sur le four.

- Depuis quand tu n'as pas mangé, Weasley? A-t-il demandé, vaguement étonné et à moitié sérieux.

- Depuis heu... Ai-je réfléchi en lâchant mon bout de croissant dans mon bol. Et merde!

Je l'ai repêché en me brûlant les doigts.

- Ça va faire deux jours, je pense?

Devant son air effaré, je me suis défendue:

- Quoi, hier matin j'étais à la bourre, le midi ben, les restaurants sont trop chers, et hier soir... vous savez.

Il m'a tendu un troisième croissant, puis s'est placé derrière moi, passant ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Stupéfaite, je n'osais plus bouger.

- Mange, a-t-il ordonné. Tes cheveux sont un tel bordel, ça heurte ma sensibilité.

Vexée, je l'ai laissé démêler mes boucles avec ses doigts jusqu'à ce que les plus gros noeuds aient disparus. Puis j'ai bondit du tabouret, en murmurant:

- Bon, je vais voir ce que fout Blaise.

Il a grimacé, altérant à peine la beauté de ses traits.

- Encore Blaise, hein? Vous vous êtres amusés, hier?

Quoi?

Il avançait vers moi, les sourcils froncés. J'ai reculé d'un pas.

- Il t'a touchée, n'est-ce pas? C'était mieux qu'avec Potter?

Bouche bée, j'ai encore reculé d'un pas devant son venin.

- Ça va pas, non?

J'ai buté contre un placard. Il a posé une main de chaque côté de ma tête. Je commençais à être furieuse.

- C'est quoi, ton putain de problème, Malefoy?

Je me suis laissée tomber à quatre pattes avant de filer vers la porte dans cette position, passant ainsi sous ses bras. J'ai crié en sentant sa main s'enrouler autour de ma cheville. J'avais l'impression d'être de retour au Terrier, à l'âge de huit ans, quand les jumeaux voulaient m'attraper pour tester leur "médicaments" (composés d'un mélange de dentifrice, de béchamel, et de jus de poubelle... entre autres). J'ai donc appliqué la technique développée à l'âge de huit ans: le gros coup de pied en arrière. Ce qui n'a pas marché. Au lieu de ça, je me suis retrouvée le dos sur le carrelage, le souffle court, les mains prêtes à griffer. Il était au dessus de moi, se reposant sur ses deux mains, un genou entre mes cuisses.

Ok. Il était temps d'utiliser une des mes dernières ressources.

- BLAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISE!!!!!! Au SECOUUUUUUURS!!!!

Blondie a ricané, au dessus.

- Laisse tomber, il est dans la douche. Et quand il est dans la douche, tu peux bombarder la maison, il entendra rien.

Bien. Dernière ressource (la vraie dernière, cette fois):

- Ah? Pourquoi? Il est en train de se masturber comme vous hier soir?

Bingo! Il s'est figé, et j'ai rampé vers l'arrière, sur mes coudes.

- Comment est-ce que... Reviens ici!

Bon. Ça n'était peut-être pas la bonne technique, en fait. Il était encore plus furieux.

Il a fermé la porte coulissante de la cuisine d'un geste brusque et s'est planté devant. J'ai opéré un retrait stratégique derrière l'évier.

- Tu m'as espionné?

- Pas vraiment. Je visitais, c'est tout. Pas de ma faute si vous fermez pas à clef.

Comme il restait silencieux, j'ai ajouté:

- C'est Chopin qui vous excite?

J'ai rit de ma propre blague avant de m'arrêter net en voyant sa tête.

- Ne fais pas l'innocente! A-t-il explosé. C'est toi qui te balade dans tes... dessous transparents, et... et merde! Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je cherche à me justifier.

Il est sorti en coup de vent.

Sonnée par la scène, j'ai servi en silence le petit déjeuner à Blaise quand il est arrivé. Il m'a demandé si ça allait, et j'ai répondu que c'était le contrecoup. Je n'ai pas précisé de quoi. Il est ensuite descendu dans les étages pour travailler, me précisant avec une accolade que je reprenais mon stage le lendemain.

Je savais que Malefoy remontait déjeuner vers 13 heures, et j'ai donc jeté un coup d'oeil dans le frigo. Il y avait tout un tas de nourriture, et un plat tout prêt à faire réchauffer au micro-onde. Prise de remords quant à ma conduite, je me suis décidée à lui faire à manger. Après tout, il m'avait sauvée, hier, il m'accueillait chez lui, et je ne trouvais rien de mieux que de me moquer de ses affaires de... douche.

J'ai préparé un poulet au curry, faisant revenir les bouts de blanc dans les épices, avant de préparer le riz comme un risotto, pour que le curry imprègne bien. Je savais que Blaise mangerait avec l'équipe, j'en ai donc fait pour deux. Puis en attendant Malefoy, j'ai allumé la télé (si on peut appeler le mur entier servant d'écran une télé), et j'ai regardé un documentaire sur les momies égyptiennes. Quand l'ascenseur s'est ouvert avec un son de sas de vaisseau spatial, j'en étais à la découverte du grand prêtre d'Anubis, momifié vivant. Eurk.

Malefoy s'est figé une seconde, avant de foncer vers la cuisine. Je l'ai suivi.

- J'ai fait à manger.

Il a levé un sourcil. J'ai mis le plat à réchauffer, et une bonne odeur a envahi la pièce. Il s'est installé au comptoir sans rien dire, tandis que je plaçais une assiette débordante et fumante devant lui. Avec la mienne, plus modestement remplie, je me suis installée de l'autre côté.

Il était temps de s'excuser, éventuellement. Il fixait l'assiette sans bouger, inexpressif sous ses mèches de cheveux.

- J'ai rien empoisonné, vous pouvez manger. J'ai même pas craché dedans.

Il a relevé les yeux, a attrapé sa fourchette et s'est mis à manger prudemment. J'ai soupiré.

- Je voulais m'excuser.

- De...?

- Pour l'espionnage, et la dispute, et tout ça. C'est très gentil de m'accueillir, et d'avoir assommé Stuart, aussi. Je vous doit beaucoup et je me conduis comme... heu, comme une ingrate.

En fait, j'avais presque dit "comme une pute arrogante" mais bon, il semblait guindé, ce matin.

- Et tu essayes de te faire pardonner en faisant la cuisine, c'est ça?

- C'est ça.

Il a hoché la tête, et nous avons fini notre assiette en silence. Puis:

- Tu recommences demain, au fait.

- Je sais. Blaise me l'a dit.

Il a cligné des yeux, a une nouvelle fois hoché la tête. Puis il s'est levé brusquement, faisant tomber sa fourchette à mes pieds. Je l'ai ramassée. Quand je me suis relevée, sa tête était à -My Gog!- moins de cinq centimètres.

- Votre fourch...

Il m'a soulevée et étalée sur le plan de travail avant que je puisse finir ma phrase. Puis je me suis retrouvée étouffée par sa langue, ne réussissant qu'à produire un "mmmmmfffff!!" indigné. Ça n'était pas très agréable. Quand il a cessé, je me suis assise au bort de l'évier, effarée, la bouche meurtrie, au bord des larmes.

- Comme tu as pu le remarquer hier soir, Weasley, j'ai comme qui dirait envie de te... baiser. Oui, je crois que c'est le mot. Alors si tu veux te faire pardonner, tu sais ce qui te reste à faire, n'est-ce pas?

Il est sorti de la cuisine, et j'ai entendu l'ascenseur se refermer. Guindé? Mon cul! Ce salopard était un sale con supérieur, un macho de la pire espèce, en enfoiré de première, oui! Me baiser? Me baiser? Qu'il aille se faire voir. Sans sentir les larmes sur mes joues, j'ai récupéré le peu d'affaires étalées dans la chambre. Le linge mis la veille dans le panier avait disparu. J'ai pris la porte principale pour sortir, et je suis rentrée à la résidence. Ma porte n'était pas encore réparée, mais le gardien semblait faire son boulot, pour une fois, c'est à dire contrôler les personnes qui rentraient. Je téléphonais à Blaise, lui laissant un message sur son répondeur pour lui dire que je serais au travail à l'heure le lendemain, et puis je dormais d'un sommeil de plomb jusqu'au soir. Je me réveillais à cause des cris désespérés de mon téléphone: 8 appels en absence et un sms.

J'avais quatre appels inconnus et quatre de Blaise, ainsi que le message: "Draco furax. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé? Tu réponds pas je m'inquiète. J'arrive à la résidence."

Juste à ce moment, quelqu'un a frappé et la porte cassé s'est ouverte toute seule.

- Gin?

- Ouais, Blaise, je suis là.

- Nom de Dieu, Ginny, tu nous a fichu une trouille bleue!

Perplexe, je me suis demandée pourquoi.

- Nous? Qui c'est nous?

- Draco et moi, à ton avis!

- Ça m'étonnerais que ton connard de meilleur ami ai eu peur pour moi, Blaise.

Il a soupiré, a repoussé la porte en la coinçant avec une chaise.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?

- C'est trop la honte, je vais pas te dire.

J'ai remonté la couette au dessus de ma tête comme une gamine, ce qui m'a rappelé que j'étais en sous-vêtements. Sa voix étouffée m'est parvenue:

- Allez, dis à tonton Blaise, sinon je pourrai pas t'aider, ma chérie.

- Arrêtes, on dirait un vieux pervers pédophile!

On a rit, j'ai sorti ma tête de la couette.

- Ton cher Drake me refais du chantage comme avec Potter sauf que c'est pire, ai-je tenté. Bon, pour résumer, j'ai essayé de m'excuser pour ma conduite alors que j'aurai dû être reconnaissante, et il m'a dit que si je voulais vraiment me faire pardonner, je devais accepter de me faire heu... baiser. Dans le sens de heu... baiser, quoi.

Sa mâchoire s'est décrochée.

- Attends, il a dit ça comme ça?

Je me suis mise à rire, réussissant enfin à trouver un peu de comique dans la situation.

- Ouais. Nan. Enfin, il m'a agressée sur l'évier, avec sa langue, tu vois, et puis il a dit qu'il avait envie de me... tu vois, et que si je voulais me faire pardonner je savais quoi faire.

- Mais! Mais, il a pété un boulon! Qu'est ce qui lui prend, nom de Dieu!

Blaise s'est levé du lit, les dreads fouettant l'air, et il a attrapé son téléphone.

- NON! L'appelle pas!

- Je vais me gêner!... Draco! Enfoiré! je vais te tuer, espèce de salopard!

- Blaise, non! Raccroche!

Je m'accrochais à son pull, tentant d'atteindre le téléphone. Il m'a repoussée sur le lit d'un bras, en continuant de balancer des insultes au combiné. Puis il a écouté pendant ce qui m'a semblé une éternité, a soupiré, a finit par dire "Oui. Oui, elle va bien. Ouais, ok. Salut"

J'ai fait la gueule, me sentant trahie. J'étais toujours en sous-vêtements.

- Gin.

-...

- Gin, mets quelque chose, au moins.

- Nan.

- Va sous la couette, alors. Tu vas avoir froid.

- Nan.

Il s'est rassit à côté de moi, a passé un bras autour de mes épaules et a posé ses lèvres sur mon front.

- Je suis désolé, mais tu sais, Draco est souvent... con. Enfin, con dans le sens où il ne réfléchit pas aux conséquences de ses paroles.

- Arrête de prendre sa défense, Blaise. C'est nul, ce qu'il a dit. Et fait.

- Oui, je sais. Mais... Je crois qu'il t'aime bien, et qu'il ne sais pas comment s'y prendre, c'est tout.

- Ben putain, être nul à ce point, c'est pas permis!

- C'est la première fois qu'on ne se jette pas à ses pieds, tu sais.

- Je m'en fout! Il m'a agressée, et il a dit des trucs... pas convenables, et puis voilà! Et je dis pas ça pour jouer à la vierge effarouchée, mais merde, quoi!

Blaise m'a fixée avec des grands yeux.

- Quoi?

- Je pensais que... je pensais que... Non, rien.

Oh. Je venais de dire que j'étais vierge, c'est ça?

- Tu pensais quoi, Blaise? (ton machiavélique)

Il a eu l'air décemment effrayé, alors j'ai continué.

- Tu pensais qu'avec ce caractère, ça faisait des années que je couchais avec des types, c'est ça?

- Non, je...

- Bien sûr que si!

Il a détourné la tête, gêné.

- C'est pour ça qu'en fait, ce qu'a dit Draco ne t'as pas tellement choqué, n'est-ce pas? Tu t'es dis qu'au fond, je n'avais qu'à accepter, qu'après tout, c'est est quand même un type extrêmement baisable, et que, si ça pouvais arranger les choses entre nous, et bien pourquoi pas? Hein?

- Arrête, Gin.

Je lui ai envoyé un regard blessé, en ramenant mes genoux sur ma poitrine. Il a soupiré, s'est penché, a déposé un nouveau baiser, cette fois sur ma bouche. Puis il a passé sa main dans mes cheveux et il est partit.

Draco tournait comme un lion en cage, dans sa cuisine, jetant des coups d'oeil furieux sur le plan de travail où il avait enfoncé sa langue dans sa gorge. Il l'avait sentie tendue et révoltée sous ses mains, choquée par ses gestes puis par ses paroles. Il avait refusé de voir les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber. Il était furieux de savoir son meilleur ami en ce moment même dans sa chambre, la rassurant, caressant ses cheveux, peut-être même profitant de sa révolte contre lui pour prendre son corps; et il se révoltait lui-même, se souvenant comme si elle était devant lui du fin pull vert au travers duquel il pouvait voir la forme de ses tétons, ses cheveux emmêlés comme après une nuit de débauche, l'absence de jupe, ce matin au réveil, révélant les jambes fines et blanches. Il la voulait, il la voulait tellement, et il regrettait terriblement les paroles malheureuses qui l'avaient faite fuir, de façon tout à fait légitime. Il perdait la tête, rêvait du lendemain, faisant des plans pour l'enlever dans son ascenseur, la plaquer contre la paroi et la prendre de force, puisqu'elle ne voulait pas. Puis il se résonnait, parce que évidemment, il n'était pas ce genre d'homme, et puis il se détestait de l'avoir eue enfin dans son appartement et de ne pas avoir su la retenir, pour pouvoir enfin voir ses boucles rouges sur son oreiller, le matin au réveil, et ses petites mains sur son corps, et ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Alors, frustré et triste, il attrapa un verre et le lança violemment contre le mur.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Et voilà!

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je suis un peu perplexe par rapport à ce chapitre mais bon, j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire...

Vive Draco en PPNM (petit pull noir moulant) mmmh...

bisous!


End file.
